Me and You
by sasou
Summary: People always meet several times in life. One encounter is going well, the next one is not. But what should we do, if fate leads us back together again and again? YohxAnna
1. Awkward meeting

Me and You

Disclaimer: This Story is based on ´Hum Tum´ and I do not own Shaman King

Chapter 1

 _Awkward meeting_

God created the world first, then he relaxes a few days. Then he created a boy, with who he was so satisfied that he allowed himself a few days more rest. But then his biggest mistake came, he created a girl. From that moment on, it was over with his peacefulness and for the boy too. More precisely for _me._ The world has since been divided into two camps. In boys and girls. That means in _me_ and _you._

* * *

 _The first book of the famous cartoonist, Asakura Yoh, is completely sold out throughout Japan. Ten thousand books were already sold in the first week. And according to the publishers, there are already orders of ten thousand more. Asakura Yoh will present his book shortly at a press conference._

"How does a cartoonist become an author?", was the first question asked to the brown-haired young author. He was sitting on a chair behind a white table, full of his new published books. Before him were reporters with their microphones, who wanted to ask their questions.

The young author grinned at the question. "At first I tried drawing. And the next step was writing for me. Always hoping to understand women."

"Well? Do you understand women now?", another reporter asked.

"For that I have to write more books.", he replied smoothly, causing the reporters to giggle.

"Do you always wanted to write about women?", was the next question.

"Do you know a more exciting and interesting topic?", the brunet replied.

"You make fun of women in your book.", another reporter started. "Could it be that in your book "Me and You", your own experiences have flowed into it?"

"Do you know madam, if your love life is happy, you do not need to talk about it. And if it failed, it has no more sense."

"And if the love remained unanswered?"

The brunette sighed. "If it's true love, it will not be unrequited. One day it will be returned. Our life is long enough for that."

"Have you often met true love in your life?"

"Only one.", he spoke thoughtful. "But she always came back to me."

* * *

 _Seven years ago- Japan Airport_

"Hey, Mum!"

"Yoh! Where have you been? Did you forget something in the car?"

"Exactly!", he said and laughed nervous. In response she fished the keys out of her pocket and held them in front of his face.

"Oh ... you had the keys... I.."

"Save it.", his mother interrupted him. "I do not want to know who it was this time."

"But who said I was with a girl?", he frowned.

"Yoh...", she raised her hands to stop him. "Just tell me if you have your passport and your ticket."

"Mom, I'm going to America to study. Don´t you think I can take care of myself?", he tried to defend himself.

"I don´t think so!", a voice called out. "You do not believe that yourself, do you?", a long brown haired boy approached them.

"Hey, Hao.", Yoh smiled at his twin brother.

Hao placed an arm around Yoh´s shoulders. "You can´t take care of yourself. Here is your passport and ticket."

"What would I do without you?", Yoh grinned and wanted to take the things, but Hao held them behind his back. "Grow up, already.", he said.

Their Mother giggled "That would be nice."

"Did you hear?", Hao smirked.

"Alright.", Yoh raised his hands in defense and grinned.

Suddenly Keiko´s phone rang. "Hello..", she gave the phone to Yoh. "It´s your Father."

"Who is also your husband, at the same time.", Yoh reminded her, but she just crossed her arms. "I wish you were a bit friendlier to him...", he spoke sadly.

"Hello... yes... yes I packet everything... Yes, I have the passport.", he sweat dropped. _Why does everyone remind me of that?,_ he thought. "Hey! I have an idea. How about you visit me in New York for a change?... Yeah?... Great!... Yes Dad... Bye for now.", he spoke and hang up.

Yoh glanced sadly back to his mother. "Dad sounds like he is missing you very much.", he spoke softly with sad eyes.

She took the phone and glanced into the distance. "Has he only called _me_ once for the last seven years? Anyway... It's better if you keep yourself out of this, Yoh. Concentrate on your studies."

"Yes Mum.", Yoh said and hugged her. "I will miss you.", he glanced at Hao. ", Take care of her."

Hao smirked. "Like you have so far?"

"Oh come on!", Yoh whined.

* * *

Yoh huddled his way between the narrow passage in the plane in search of his seat. He looked from his boarding ticket to the number of the seat row and sighed in relief when he found his seat. Suddenly he shifted his glance to the person, who will be sitting next to him for several hours. His breath caught, his heart skipped a beat and he felt how his face heated up. There sat the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. From her blond hair to her amber eyes and those cherry lips. She looked out the window and did not notice him, or his drooling.

To make sure this will be really his seat, he looked at his ticket again. _Today must be my lucky day!_ , he thought and smiled wide. He will be the one, who will be sitting next to the blond girl. _She is beautiful, let's see if I'm lucky!_ , he thought while he sat down next to her. "Hi!", he greeted her with a grin. She glanced at him briefly and nodded politely "Hi."

The plane was about to take off and Yoh glanced at the girl next to him and found her in a prayer pose while she mumbled "Please protect me."

Yoh smiled "Hey!", he whispered, causing her to glance at him. "It will work out!"

She just raised an eyebrow and sent him a death glare before she crossed her arms and looked away. Her eyes made him tremble and he smiled nervously. _Oh... bad move._

After a while all passengers got their food. The brunette had already started to eat and dared to catch a quick look at her. He saw her wiping her cutlery before she started to eat. _I do not know if I think it´s cute or crazy..._

Even an hour later she does not pay attention to him. He sighed, _This is boring. I can´t even talk to her and start an conversation._ So, he took out a pencil and a napkin to draw something. He chuckled at his drawing, causing the blond girl to glance from her magazine to him. He noticed that and smiled at her before returning to his drawing. She cringed her nose as she noticed that he was drawing a cartoon boy and a girl. Shaking her head, she looked back at her magazine. He was so engrossed in the drawing that he pushed her aside accidentally, while he raised his arm. Annoyed she sent him another death glare. He shivered and apologized.

After some time he sighed again. _You wasted so much time. Surely it is already too late to talk to her. Just ask for a magazine!_ , he told himself and looked at her and opened his mouth to ask, but unfortunately she was faster. "Excuse me, but can I have your magazine please?", she asked and pointed at the object. He smiled "Sure!", he handled her his magazine. She took it and shifted her attention away from him.

He cleared his throat and took all his courage together. "Hey…", he started to get her attention. She glanced at him and raised an eyebrow. „We have been sitting side by side for about three hours and haven´t even introduced ourselves. Unbelievable, right?", he smiled.

She nodded slowly, like she thought about it. "But only if you stop annoying me. Kyoyama. Anna Kyoyama."

He smiled and replied cheekily "Bond. James Bond.", and laughed about his joke. She looked at him in disbelief and raised an eyebrow. _Haven´t I just told him to stop annoying me?!_ , she thought.

He noticed her facial expression and stopped laughing. _I am such an Idiot!_ , he told himself. "Asakura, Yoh Asakura.", he said and held an hand out. She glanced to the offered hand and back to his face. Sighing, she grabbed his hand.

Suddenly the plane got turbulent and the light flickered for a few seconds. Anna was startled, squeezed his hand tight and looked around hastily. Yoh grinned at her reaction "This is the beginning of a wonderful friendship", he told her. In response, she pulled her hand out of his grip and looked back at her magazines. Yoh took his drawing out and showed it her. "These are "Me and You"", he explained her. Anna just narrowed her eyebrows and looked at him questioningly.

"Oh.. Not You and Me.", he replied and grinned. He pointed with the pencil at the boy. "Me.", and then at the girl. "You. My cartoon characters." She nodded slowly.

"Excuse me mister, do you want tea or coffee?", a stewardess asked him, causing them to look up from the sketch.

Yoh glanced at Anna. "Let me guess, you're definitely the type who drinks tea.", he looked back up at the stewardess and smiled charmingly. "A tea for the lady, please."

"A coffee please.", she stated. "With brown sugar and about two spoonfuls of milk.", Anna smiled politely at the stewardess. "All right, I'm preparing it now.", with that the stewardess walked back, leaving the two of them alone.

Yoh played nervously with his pen in his hands, before he dared to speak again. "I'm glad you chose coffee. You know, women who drink tea are always like..."

Anna cut him off "My mom drink tee."

"Exactly!", he laughed nervous. "I just wanted to say that. Only old-fashioned women drink tea. Like mothers, grandmothers, aunts..", he counted.

Anna had to pull herself together to not just shout at him in front of all these people that he should just shut up already. She muttered curses under her breath.

"But only modern women drink coffee.", he continued. "Women today are drinking coffee, not tea. You are a modern woman. Modern women are ... modern."

 _Ah, you don´t say._ , she thought and decided that it would be the best to just ignore him before she could not control herself anymore. The blond girl put on headphones and closed her eyes.

"Hello?!", Yoh asked, but she don´t replied. _He sighed I am just an idiot, when it comes to girls_ , he thought sadly and sank into the seat.

* * *

Yoh ran through the crowd to catch up with the blonde girl. "Hey!", he greeted her. "Hey.", she replied calm. _Why do I greet him at all?_ , she told herself and frowned.

He glanced at his watch and said. "We have six hours until our flight to New York. To wait here at the airport is too boring... Let's have a look at Amsterdam!", he smiled excited at her.

She thought about it. "You've got a visa for Holland."

She gave him a confused look and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know?"

Yoh gulped before he spoke the next sentence. "I... I-I saw into your passport..."

"You what?!", she almost shouted at him. "You were snooping in my pocket!?"

He raised his hands defensively. "You were sleeping... otherwise I would have asked you."

"Don´t you know that women's handbags are taboo?! That´s it!", with that she raised her left hand and smashed her palm on his cheek, causing him to fly across the hall.

While he was lying on the ground, he muttered "I am sorry... I will never do it again..."

"Sniffing in my bag I do not believe it...", she muttered and walked pass him. He stood up and placed a hand on his swollen cheek. "Where are you going?", he called out.

She glanced over her shoulder. "I thought we were going to visit Amsterdam? But you will pay for everything.", she said stern.

Yoh could not believe his luck and grinned wide. "I have to make it up to her!", he whispered to himself.

 _-to be continued-_

xxx Hello Reader! Here is my new Story about YohxAnna! Maybe it was awkward and occ and I am sorry if it´s like that! But just let the Story Progress and everything will turn out great! :) Sorry for any language mistakes! xxx


	2. To silence someone

Disclaimer: Story is based on ´Hum Tum´, I do not own Shaman King or Hum Tum.

Chapter 2

 _To silence someone_

Arrived in Amsterdam, the two sat on the bus and drove into the city center. Anna sat at the window and looked out, trying to memorize as much as possible. Yoh sat beside her, trying to memorize her face as much as possible. Who knows if they would ever see each other again. He wanted to enjoy their time together as long as it would last. After a long silence, he finally dared to speak.

"How will our story end?"

She turned around in surprise and looked at him in puzzlement. "Our story?"

"Yes. Everybody has a story.", he started thoughtful and Anna nodded in agreement. "And as soon as we meet a person, our history is linked to theirs.", he continues and Anna nodded again, slowly. She thought about his statement.

"Look, we spend a lot of time together now.", he spoke, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "And surely we'll meet again in New York..."

"Or...", the girl cut him off. "...We say goodbye as soon as we arrive in New York and never meet each other again.", she said in a innocent voice.

He nodded hesitantly. "Yes... but no matter how short or long it will be, we already have a story.", he smiled at her charmingly, which caused a small smile on her lips too. _What a smooth talker_ , she thought.

The smile faded and she looked at him seriously. "Listen carefully! You paid for me as punishment for having rummaged in my pocket. Do not get it the wrong way! Why else should you pay for me?"

"Right... why else should I pay for you?", Yoh said ironical.

Anna raised her eyebrow, which he noticed.

"Stupid joke, I know."

"Dumb."

* * *

"Hey, Yoh!", she called out. He glanced over his shoulder. "Hm?"

"I thought we wanted to see Amsterdam together.", Anna said stern, causing him to turn around. "And?"

She stopped in her tracks sent him an annoyed expression. "Why do you guys always have to walk ahead?"

"Funny, I could ask you as well, why girls are always walking behind.", he replied cheekily. Anna did not even try to respond to his remark. She just catched up with him and they walked side by side. "We're running ahead...", he continues and turned around to walk backwards. "... so we can show you the way.", he said smiling and stumbled over a rock and landed on the ground. "Ahhgg!"

Anna wanted to laugh out loud, but held a hand over her mouth, then she smirked at him. "And we'll stay behind you as a precaution...", she held a hand out. "... so we can help you to get up."

He grinned sheepishly and took her hand. _He is kind of cute though..._ , she thought and felt a light blush appearing on her cheeks. She pulled him up and looked away. "That was just a coincidence...", he tried to talk himself out of it and brushed the dirt off his pants.

* * *

"A museum!", the blonde girl excitedly pointed at a building.

"Oh no! Anything, but not that!", he whined. "We agreed that we would not visit something so boring."

"Excuse me, but when did we agree?", she asked, raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, then we'll do it now.", he grinned.

Anna just rolled her eyes and walked ahead.

"Oh come on, Anna! How can you do this to me?", Yoh whined and tried to catch up with her. "Alright, but without me! You can go there alone."

Anna stopped in her tracks and smirked to herself, before she turned around with a pout and sad eyes. "So you really want to leave me alone...?", she asked him sweet. "How am I supposed to find my way around Amsterdam alone? And I'll never find the airport again...", she looked at him with round eyes.

Yoh blushed at the cute face she made and scratched the back of his head. "Fine..." How can he resist this cute face?

She smirked evil. "Fine.", and walked ahead of him.

He was dumbfounded by her sudden mood swing. "You go where you want to go. And I go where you go.", he muttered.

* * *

"Of museums I have enough, let's do something fun!", Yoh whined again. They were sitting in a Café. Suddenly the waitress smiled at him and gave him her number. Since he was a gentleman, he smiled back and put the piece of paper in his pants pocket. He would not call her, but would not leave her number anywhere where everyone would have access.

"Oh dear...", Anna sighed as she saw him putting the piece of paper in his pocket.

"What?", he asked puzzled. "What have I done?"

"Why did you stare after her that way? Do you have any x-rayed eyes, so you can see through her clothes? Hm?", she asked him with a hint of irony in her voice.

Now he was really baffled. And he thought she could not surprise him anymore. Did she just thought, that he is behaving like a jerk? Or was she just plain jealous right now? He had to find out!

"That would be nice.", the brown haired boy replied and sent her his most charming smile. Anna looked at him in disgust and shook her head.

"What? That was just a joke!"

„Good, that not all are like you."

„Wait, Anna! Do you seriously believe that there are boys who are different? They are even worse!"

"Are you saying that you guys just think about doing _it_?"

Yoh shrugged his shoulders. „Almost…", and placed a hand at the back of his head in embarrassment.

„Oh really…", Anna crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. „And if you do not get what you want?"

The brunette thought about it and remembered the things Hao has told him. "I guess then we are lying about it..."

"Lying?! About what kinds of lies are you talking?", she checked.

He sighed. How did he get into this situation? He only know all of this from Hao himself. These were all his theories and methods. "I will explain it to you... suppose a girl just smiles at you, then I tell my friends I have her phone number. If she gave me her phone number, I say that we had our first date. When we had our first date, I say we held hands.", he took Anna´s hand in his and looked into her eyes. "If we held hands...", Anna took her hand out of his grip. "... I say we kissed. And when we kissed, I will tell them... you know.", she cringed her noise in response.

Anna leaned in and asked in a stern voice, while narrowing he eyes. "And what lies will you tell about me?"

"Eh... It's something else with you, you and me..."

She cut him off "You guys are really sick.", she stated disgusted. "You are really sick!", she rose from her chair and started to leave. _And I thought that he was cute?_ , she thought sadly.

"But it was not about you!", he run after her. "Why do women always take everything so seriously?", he muttered.

"Anna! That was just a joke!", Yoh said to her as he caught up with her. She sent him her ultimate death glare, causing him to shiver in fear. "You want me to believe that? I thought you were different, but now you've shown me the opposite!", she hissed.

"Anna!", he whined. "I am not like that, these were just the things my brother told me!"

"Ah... then this way of thinking is probably in the family, I understand.", the blond girl stated and crossed her arms.

He was so frustrated that he wanted to rip his hair out. "Why can´t you girls just...I don't know... be like men´s. Not so complicated! You are thinking too much and though you understand too little! Your heart say´s one thing, but you do something else! It is always the same with women!", he spoke with a frustrated voice.

"Is that all? Come tell me more about your issues with girls.", she teased him and smirked.

"I don´t have any issues with girls.", Yoh said and tried to calm himself.

"Come on, I'm burning to hear that, _Loverboy_.", she spoke softly with a small smile.

"Alright! She also is in love, but she wants you to start things. They say:"We're good friends, but I haven't seen you in that way". They tell us "You are different than anyone else" and gave us a chance, but in a few days she won´t like anything unique about us. Girls only complain: "What kind of shirt are you wearing? You're driving the car too fast, why are you eating so fast?"... Give me a break!", he ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. Anna remained untouched by his words.

"To change you she comes close to you. To destroy you, she sets a trap. In words, she gets you stuck. First she makes you laugh, then she really makes you cry.", he added.

"Hey, if you're boys are so happy with yourself then why do you come after us anyway?", she asked him, but did not let him answer.

"Why do you bring us flowers sometimes, like thousand gifts after all? You guys are always like ""You haven't told me your name, do you want to go drink coffee? I'll drop you home, when will we meet again?". You lead a scattered, meaningless, broken life! And you say that you're different, openly and being bold! A wet towel on the rug, the toothpaste cap lying somewhere and wearing yesterday's socks inside out. Boys have no sense of the time! She teaches you manners, She makes you human from an animal. Without them you cannot live a moment, they know that you can't say that! This is why women are not like men! Who knows about men, they may turn around at any time. Now he is someone's, and next he will join with someone else. "Your mom and dad are not home? Great, should I come over?"... Is that all you think about?!...", she kept talking without a break. She didn't even notice his intense glance on her.

Yoh has stopped listening to her for a long time. He studied her face and body language. How she raised her hands in frustration or slapped her hand on her forehead, or cringed her nose, or stomped with her foot. Even her death glare. Everything about her was adorable. He don´t wanted to imagine, never seeing her again after they landed in New York. And the thought made him sad. Even if they had a disagreement, he enjoyed their time together.

He shifted his glance to her face. He wanted to get lost in those amber eyes, he wanted to caress her cheek and taste her cherry lips. But as she licked her lips, his instinct took over. And without hesitation and realization about what he was about to do, he placed his hands on her cheeks, pullet her closer and pressed his lips on hers.

 _-to be continued-_

xxx Hey Reader! Let me know if you want to know how this will continue. Maybe I exaggerated things, but this was important for the following chapters! Please forgive Yoh for his bold move xD Hope you liked the chapter and the Story so far! :) xxx


	3. Encounters

Disclaimer: Story is based on ´Hum Tum´, I do not own Shaman King or Hum Tum.

Chapter 3

 _Encounters_

 _He shifted his glance to her face. He wanted to get lost in those amber eyes, he wanted to caress her cheek and to taste her cherry lips. But as she licked her lips, his instinct took over. And without hesitation and realization about what he was about to do, he placed his hands on her cheeks, pullet her closer and pressed his lips on hers._

Anna was startled, her eyes wide open. " _That is not happening right now...",_ she thought. The blonde girl was too surprised by his bold move to push him away or even return the kiss.

Nothing else seemed to matter to him now, even if he is about to get beaten up afterwards. He did not even think about the consequences of his act. Yoh pulled away with a satisfied expression on his face. But after seeing her mad, especially blushing face, he began to realize what he had done. She clenched her fists, he took a few steps back in response and raised his arms defensively in front of him. "A..A-Anna... I am sorry, b-but you have not stopped talking... a-and people have been staring at us...", he tried to explain stuttering.

Anna pressed her lips tightly together before she spoke, still with a blush on her cheeks. "And you thought that it would be best to just kiss me on the street? In front of everyone's eyes?! You stole my first kiss, dammit! In front of everyone!", she shouted at him before she took a few steps forward, raised her left hand, gathered all their strength and gave him a hell of a slap in front of everyone.

On the remaining flight to New York, the two sat a few rows apart. Anna muttered curses under her breath, while she blushed every time she recalled the kiss. Even if she likes the feelings she got with the kiss, he had no right to take advantage of her. She could still feel the tingling sensation on her lips and placed a finger on them.

A few rows further behind, sat Yoh with an ice pack on his swollen cheek. He was watching the blonde girl he had insulted. Yoh had not intended to do such things. He couldn't help it, when it comes to her. Never before has he met such a girl. He wanted to believe that their encounter was fateful, that it is more than a fleeting meeting, that they would meet each other again. He wanted her permanently in his life. Even though they have just met, he wanted to believe that it meant more.

* * *

 _New-York-City Airport_

"Anna!", Yoh called out, while he tried to catch up with the blond sulkily girl. "Anna! Come on, wait a minute!", with that he reached her and placed himself in front of her luggage cart, so she had to listen to him.

"Listen...", he started with a soft voice. "I kissed you and you slapped me. Are we not even then? I am really, really sorry for doing this to you." The girl just took a deep breath and glared at him.

"Come on...", he tried again to apologize, but was cut off.

"Enough!", she spoke stern. "Now I'm talking and you'll shut up.", Yoh shivered at the expression on her face. "At first I thought you were actually quite nice...", she continued. " _And cute."_ , Anna thought. "...a bit stupid, but decent. But you took advantage of me, dammit! You mean, because I talked to you in the plane and I walked with you through Amsterdam, you would have an easy game with me? Wrong!", she shouted and he winced in reply. "You were right...", her voice remained angry, but her eyes became sad. "... guys like you just want one thing from girls like us. You are sick! You have no respect for women! I really don't know how you imagine that... You wonder how our story will end? Well, there is no common story, but only an end, is that clear?! That's all, goodbye forever!", with that she stomped away angry and disappointed.

Yoh watched her until she was out of sight and whispered to himself. "No, Anna. This is not a goodbye forever. We will meet again, people meet more than once."

* * *

 _six month later- NYC_

Anna was going for a walk through the park to relax her soul and to absorb sunbeams. It was winter, but that day the sun came out to lighten the whole city with its radiance and the blond girl would not waste this. Suddenly her eyes caught a familiar bright orange tone. Immediately, she thought of Yoh and his ridiculous big orange headphones. " _No this cannot be..._ ", she thought before she glanced in the direction of the bright color.

There she saw the brown haired idiot, who dared to kiss her. Her heart skipped a beat and a blush crept onto her cheeks as she remembered the event six month ago. But that did not last long when she realized what kind of situation he was in. The boy was standing under a tree, really close to a pink haired girl. Anna could not hear what they were talking about, but judging from the girl's in love facial expression, they were probably flirting. " _How can this idiot write me off so quickly and settle for something average like her?"_ , she thought with a pout.

"You really don´t have to do that. I can take care of myself."

"But Yoh-kun, your family told me to take care of you during your studies... you should really concentrate more! Besides you will have exams soon!", the pink haired girl spoke concerned and placed a hand on his arm, which makes Anna furious.

Yoh noticed that someone was watching him and turned around. His eyes widened, his breath caught and his face lid up. " _I knew we would meet again!"_ , the brown-haired boy thought, while his heart jumped in joy. "Excuse me for a moment, Tamao.", he spoke without looking away from the blond goddess, but when she realized that he saw her, she ran away immediately.

"Anna!", he called out, but since she was stubborn, she acted as if she had not heard him and kept walking. To her regret, he caught up with her and stood in her path. "I knew we would meet again!", he cheered.

She sighed in annoyance and sent him her ultimate death glare, which silenced him. "I saw you too, but I wanted to get out of your way!", she snapped and stomped past him.

Yoh was confused "Out of my way?", he asked himself before he run after her. "Why did you want to get out of my way?", he questioned as he approached her again. "Are you still mad? Come on, you cannot be serious.", Yoh whined, while he ran into a person on his way to Anna. Yoh apologized to the person, while Anna crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "You see? You're hardly anywhere, something's already happening. You only cause Trouble!", the blond stated cold.

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "But I cannot help it... Anyway, we have been in New York for six months and finally we meet again!", the brunet smiled warm at her, causing her to blush lightly. "I told you we have a story together!"

"Oh really?", she asked in a playful voice. "And what about the story over there?", she pointed with her thumb over her shoulder at the tree, under which he stood a few moments ago.

"Which story?", he checked in confusion.

Anna looked at him blankly. _"Can one be more stupid in any way?"_ , she thought. "The one over there under the tree, you know... with who you..."

He shook his head hastily and wagged his hands. "Tamao? Oh, no, no... You understand something wrong...", Yoh wanted to tell her the truth but was cut off.

"Anna?", a pink haired girl approached the two of them.

"Tamao?", Anna asked.

"Yes, it´s me!", the pink haired girl said excited. "What are you doing in New York?"

"I am just studying fashion design.", she replied serenely.

"Wow! Fashion design! Oh, and do you know Yoh-kun?"

"Yes. We already know each other.", Anna spoke calm, while glaring at him.

"Oh, is that so... Well,Yoh-kun, Anna and I were attending the same high school back in Japan!", Tamao explained, while smiling sweet at him, what Anna displeases. But what bothers her most was that Yoh smiles back at her. "Is that so?"

"Yes, but after school, we lost sight of each other.", Tamao stated thoughtful. "But, how do you both know each other?" Yoh was about to answer her question, but Anna was faster.

"I will tell you everything you need to know, Tamao.", Anna started and smirked at Yoh, which caused him so sweat. "Just imagine, this dork runs around town and is kissing girls randomly."

Tamao gasped and put a hand on her mouth in shock. She would never have imagined, not even in her dreams, that her pure Yoh-kun is one of those guys.

"No, you understand that wrong!", he tried to clear things up, but Tamao runs away without looking back.

With a satisfied smirk, Anna walked away from him.

"Anna, wait!", Yoh called out, but it was useless. " _Is t_ _hat really what she thinks about me?"_ , he thought sadly and buried his hands into his pockets.

* * *

 _Three years later- Tokyo_

"I told you that in four days the banquet hall has to be prepared!... But, Mister Shiruba, how long have we been working together? How many orders have you received from me? And today in the last minute?... No, no... it's out of the question!... Let's come up with something!", with that Keiko Asakura hung up the phone. She sat very upset at the kitchen table, while Yoh enters the room still in his pajamas.

He yawned and stretched before he spoke in a raspy voice. "Morning, Mum. What is there for breakfast?" She looked up at him and sighed before she goes over her list again. "What´s wrong? I was just asking what's for breakfast.", he stated puzzled.

"The engagement party will not be prepared in time! The wife of Shiruba is ill.", she replied mad and looked up. "And why have you still not cut your hair?"

"That's my Tom Cruise look!", Yoh replied offended.

"Tom Cruise look? You look more and more like your brother day by day! It's more like a "how do I look more and more like my brother" look.", Keiko giggled before she returned to her work.

"Hey, they are not that long yet! And by the way, planning events does not do you any good.", he changed the topic and looked concerned at his stressed mother. She stopped suddenly and glanced at her son. "What are you going to do next week?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Next week? I can't even tell you what I intend to do today.", he grinned and started to walk to the fridge. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "Why?"

"Why?", Keiko smirked in response. "Because you're going to help me with this engagement party, that's why."

"But mom...", he whined.

"It was not a request but a command.", she smiled sweet at him. He could not say no, when she looked at him this way and she knew that.

"Alright..."

* * *

"Hey, which flowers should be at the entrance?", an employee asked Yoh. There he was, planning an engagement party.

"Just choose what you like better...", he replied laughing nervous. The boy had no idea what was happening here. He did his mother only a favor and now he walks through the hall with a clipboard under his arm. Suddenly his phone rang.

"Hey Natasha, what´s up?", Yoh asked.

" _I only call because I wanted to tell you that our boss has cut your holiday and he said, if you did not get to work today, you would be finally fired."_

"Shall he fire me!"

" _He means it this time, seriously!"_

"And if so, I got an offer from _Tokyo Times_.", Yoh replied calm. "They want to print my "Me and You" comic daily! And they pay well."

"Hey Yoh! The guests of the bride are already here!", a employee called out. Yoh waved at him.

"I have to hang up, the guests of the bride are already there... Alright...Bye.", he hung up and approached the guests.

* * *

Arrived in the entrance hall, Yoh saw how a few Girls scroll through the newspaper. "Hey, that's "Me and You"! I always read this comic in the Sunday edition!", a girl said.

"Really? I am glad.", the brunet spoke and approached the girls with a grin. "I did not know that you girls also like my comics.", Yoh said and sent them his most charming smile.

"You are the cartoonist?! Amazing!", a girl called out excited. "I think "Me and You" are really cute!"

"Thank you!"

She eyed him and said in a sweet voice. "My name is Marion.", and held a hand out.

Yoh took her hand and said. "And I am Asakura Yoh."

"Asakura Yoh?", a voice asked behind him.

He turned around glanced at the person briefly and said "Yes.", before he turned back to Marion. Suddenly he froze, his eyes widened and his breath faltered before he turned around rapidly to take a better look at the person.

There was the last person he expected there. He did not know why this person was there. The only thing he knew was that this person has the ability to look prettier each time they meet...

 _-To be continued-_

xxx Hello Reader! I hope this chapter was decent and you enjoyed it! Thanks to Leslietendo and AnnaAsakura12 for your Support! And sorry for any language mistakes! Let me know what you think so far! :) xxx


	4. Engagement

Disclaimer: Story is based on ´Hum Tum´, I do not own Shaman King or Hum Tum.

Chapter 4

 _Engagement_

" _Asakura Yoh?", a voice asked behind him._

 _He turned around glanced at the person briefly and said "Yes.", before he turned back to Marion. He froze, his eyes widened and his breath faltered before he turned around rapidly to take a better look at the person._

 _There was the last person he expected there. He did not know why this person was there. The only thing he knew was that this person has the ability to look prettier each time they meet..._

„This is just unreal!", he smiled wide, he could not suppress his joy of seeing her again. "Anna!", Yoh approached her with a wide grin and eyed her "You look pretty well! Your hair is longer!", he said and wanted to place a hand on her shoulder, but Anna slapped it away. "Don´t touch me!", his hand hit a employee and caused him to drop a vase.

Anna crossed her arms. "Not surprising. Every time we see each other something goes wrong.", she stated and studied him. "Wait... what happened to your hair?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Why? This is my Tom Cruise look.", he explained and tried to fix a few strands. Anna just raised an eyebrow. "But apparently you have no idea.", he added.

"Me? No idea? About Tom Cruise?", she pointed a finger at him. "You are a loser.", and looked away.

"Eh... anyway, why are you here?", he asked.

"The question is, why are _you_ here?", she snapped.

"I am responsible for this event...", Yoh replied sweating, because nothing is going according to plan.

Anna looked around and nodded. "Ah... That's why it looks like this..."

The brunet laughed nervously. "Actually, my mother is responsible... I am here to help her just a bit." A girl next to them heard that and called out "How sweet!"

Yoh grinned at Anna. "You hear? How sweet of me. So, why are you here?"

She looked at him with both eyebrows raised. "Do I understand that right? You are organizing an engagement party with your mother without even knowing who the bride is?"

"Who is it?", he asked, but Anna just raised her chin and looked him deep in the eye. "Don´t tell me you are...", in reply he got a short nod. "What?!", he was shocked. The girl he's been thinking about for the past three years is engaged. _"It´s too late..."_ , he thought and tried to hide his disappointment by laughing. "You must be kidding!"

"No.", she spoke stern. "My suitcases are still in the car. Just get them and bring them to my room.", she commanded before she left him alone.

* * *

Yoh was outside by the pool, trying to avoid his obligations. And above all, he tried to avoid her. "It's time to let go. She belongs to another... you had your chance and messed it up...", he told himself and glanced into the sky. He wanted to leave this place immediately, but promised his mother to help.

Suddenly the chef cook approached him and asked. "Hey I should order for dessert _Hanami Dango_ , but how many?"

"Hanami Dango? That's so old-fashioned. Who ordered that?", Yoh asked.

"The mother of the bride."

"And who is allowed to decide? Me or she?"

"You, sir. I guess..."

"Exactly! Then order _Crème brûlée._ ", Yoh said confidently. It felt good to make decisions so confidently. He felt superior, till he turned around and meet a pair of amber eyes.

"Hello.", the blond women greeted him with a smile. She was dressed in a white Kimono with Flowers pattern on them.

"Hi.", Yoh replied short, overwhelmed by her beauty.

"I am the mother of the bride.", she stated. He nodded, _"That´s Anna´s Mom? That could not be missed. Same blond hair, same gorgeous features and those amber eyes I will miss for sure. Both are absolutely stunning."_ , he thought and shook his head.

"If I knew you would prefer _Crème brûlée,_ I would never had chosen _Hanami Dango._ ", she said with a warm smile, while her eyes showed her anger.

„Sorry Madam, I.."

She cut him off. „What?! I think you have exceeded your competences."

Yoh grinned nervous before he said to the cook. "I was just kidding. What did the mother of the bride order? Hanami Dango? Get them!". He looked back at the mother and smiled at her, which she returned. "Thanks. You are the son of Keiko, right?"

"Yes.", he answered quickly.

"Then why are you so terribly stiff and formal? In my time, you got married very early and had children early on. So I'm not that old yet. You can call me auntie Karenina.", she said with a true smile.

The brunet smiled back. "May I tell you something? I noticed you immediately, you occur, your grace... where can you still find that today? Take a look at your daughter."

"My dear boy, I've been watching you since I arrived here. All day the girls ran after you.", she laughed, which caused him to grin. _"Can Anna laugh like that too?"_ , he thought. "Let's forget that. I wish you good luck."

"But..."

"Yoh?"

"Yes Madam?"

"Shut up.", she said smiling before she turned around and left.

" _Shut up_ means probably goodbye in her family.", he muttered.

Yoh smiled faded. _"Will Anna look so pretty as she gets older?"_ , he wondered, but he would never find out, because their story would end here.

* * *

"Yoh, tell your people to get me a car.", the blond girl ordered.

"I would like to, but your people drove away with the cars.", he replied cheekily. She sighed annoyed. "But I have to go to the tailor.", she muttered. "Then get me a taxi!"

This caused Yoh to laugh. "Anna... We are outside the city. You will not get a taxi here. Let me drive you.", he smiled warm, causing Anna to look away immediately. _"Not that smile again."_ , she cursed. "Alright."

"Why didn't you ride with the others?", Yoh asked in the car.

She thought about it before she spoke. "They just pick him up and I have other obligations."

"So the engagement was arranged...? Or...", he asked carefully.

"What do you think?", she asked and looked at him for the first time since they were in the car.

"I don´t know... arranged?", he asked. _"Please let it be arranged and not because of love." ,_ Yoh thought and glanced at her. She shook her head lightly.

"Oh... Then it´s love!", he tried to sound happy for her, but failed. She noticed the trembling in his voice. "Well... it´s both I guess."

"Both?"

"Stephen and I studied together at the same college. We were good friends. He proposed to me and... I let him wait for several years. And yet he has been waiting for me... At some point, I said yes...", she spoke softly. "And our parents were good friends for a long time and suggested things. He is very educated, successful, sensible and decent Person. And not a "bring me the towel" type, like you are."

"What is the "bring me the towel" type?", Yoh questioned confused.

"You know. The types standing under the shower and call "Where is the towel? Where are my shoes? Where is the damn newspaper?" In short: Bring me the towel type.", she stated like it was obvious.

Yoh laughed. "And you think your Stephen does not ask you to bring him the towel?"

"He will not, I'll take care of that!", she said stern and glared at him, causing him to stop laughing. "And I mean where can I find a man like him ever again, who will wait for me that long?"

"Right here...", he muttered.

"What?", she asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

"So you lived together in New York?", the brown-haired asked after parking the car.

Anna sent him a death glare. "Before the wedding? Are you out of your mind?", she said stern and got out of the car. Yoh followed her and asked. "So you two not had..."

She stopped in her track and turned around to face him. "What?!", she asked furious and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes sent shivers down his spine, but he was too curious to stop himself. "You know..."

She was shocked, her mouth hangs open, while a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. "Do you think I would tell you that?!", she said disgusted.

"In other words, it means no.", he said in an innocent voice, grinned and walked pass her before she could hit him. "I knew it!"

Anna looked after him, still blushed. "You know nothing!", she shouted.

* * *

"You just look absolutely stunning!", complimented the dressmaker.

"Thanks.", Anna replied with a small smile, while she looked at herself in the mirror. "Here it could be a little tighter.", she said, while she tucked at the fabric around her waist.

"Yes, I can fix that!"

"Great."

"Hey, Anna.", Yoh called out, while he looked through the dresses. "Marion told me that Stephen is a computer specialist.", he glanced at Anna, but she was still looking at herself in the mirror. "Sounds very stuffy and very boring.", with that he approached her. _"Damn, she looks beautiful!"_ , he thought.

Anna raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "Just because he's dealing with computers does not mean he's stuffy and boring.", she said in a annoyed voice. "He's just not as immature and stupid as you are."

"Oh really?... Does that means, if I had been more mature, then you and me would have been..."

"Shut up!", she cut him off a bid louder then she intended. "I am engaged after all!", she turned around to face him. "You are insane...", she spoke in a quiet, but mad voice and stomped back into the changing room.

"Hey, who said that I talked about marriage?", he called after her.

" _Such an idiot! Damn his handsome smile! Had we just met earlier again..."_ , she thought sadly. _"Then maybe everything would have been different..."_

* * *

"I have not met your husband yet.", said Mrs. Kyoyama smiling. "Is he involved in the catering business? You take care the organization and he takes care of the food."

Keiko laughed. "No, he is photographer." The two of them were drinking tee together, while they planed the wedding, which will take place in a year.

"That's even better! Then he can make the wedding photos right away.", Mrs. Kyoyama cherred.

"He is a fashion photographer.", Yoh´s mother smiled. "Besides, he does not live in Japan anymore. More precisely, we have separated.", she spoke sadly and glanced down.

"So what? It's okay.", the blond mother replied encouragingly. "You know, I also live alone for some time now. However, our separation is due to higher levels of violence."

"Oh Karenina, you enjoy this here and now, I can still learn a lot from you!", Keiko smiled warm.

"Yes, but you seem to get on with your life quite well.", Karenina thoughtful and tilted her head to the side. "Your event management is going well and you have a nice son. What are you worried about?"

Keiko sighed. "My son worries me. As soon as he hears the word _marriage_ , he runs away!", she complained.

"Indeed? But why?"

* * *

"Marriage is the sure death of love and passion.", the brown haired boy stated.

"He has no idea about love and feelings and talks about marriage.", a blond haired girl replied pertly.

"Anna did not have more experience than me.", he told the girls, who were sitting next to him. He sat in Anna's room and talked to her friends while Anna's makeup was applied and her hair was styled. "Seriously! were Adam and Eve married?", he asked and received a no. "No they were not! They were so in love that they still enjoyed their life.", Yoh said grinning, causing the girls to giggle. "Hey, there are more examples! Were Romeo and Juliet married?", he asked and received a no. "No. Caesar and Cleopatra? No. Tarzan and Jane maybe?", the girls were mumbling a _no_ again. "And you know why not?", Yoh questioned. "Why?", the girls asked at once. "I'll tell you. If they would marry, their love story would have been over at that point and nobody would have ever talked about them again. That's why I say you have to choose between true love and marriage. And I chose true love.", he stated charmingly, causing the girls to blush around him.

"That's rubbish.", the blond called out, while she looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Stupid."

"Are you sure?", Yoh asked as he approached her. "And why do all the love stories end before the wedding? Hm? Or does anyone here know a love story of a married couple?", he asked.

Anna looked up with emotionless eyes. "But of course there are these stories!", she said stern and rose from her chair and threw her hair over her shoulder. "And I am talking about the greatest symbol of love and passion. Shah Jahan built it for his wife", she approached him. "The Taj Mahal.", with that, she bumped her elbow into his side. "These fair boys.", she started. "They keep shouting for love, they wander in the streets, but they don't want to get married. They can be anyone from inside, but they behave like heroes. They say life is fair, but marriage is a problem. Show them the door, when you talk about marriage.", she spoke to the girls. „They create a problem. Every girl is sweet for them, without any responsibilty.", she glared at Yoh, who was clutching his side. „Without any Juliet they act as Romeo. But, when they will grow old… they will be coughing all the time. And there won't be a hand on their shoulder. They won't have a soulmate with them.", she grabbed him by the collar and glared into his eyes. „They will stumble, then they will regret and then they will remember us.", she smirked at him. „So fair boys, keep shouting for love.", with that she shove him out the door.

* * *

That evening, during the engagement party, Yoh felt for the first time what it means to be jealous. He wanted to be at her side, he wanted to feed her with cake, he wanted to hold her hand and put the ring on her finger. Stephen smiled with so much love at her. And she tried to return the smile. At that moment, memories of their first encounter came back, and with that painful word.

" _How will our story end?"_

" _Our story?"_

" _Yes. Everybody has a story."_

" _... You wonder how our story will end?! Well, there is no common story, but only an end, is that clear?! That's all, goodbye forever!"_

And with that he ran outside. He could not stand the sight of her with another man. He does not want this image to be remembered, but only those with him.

* * *

The next day they were back in the airport. Anna has to fly back to New York and Yoh wanted to say goodbye to her. _"That's probably the last time we see each other.",_ he thought and glanced at Anna.

Suddenly Anna spotted her mother and run up to her. "You made it in time! I thought you cannot manage?", Anna asked, but was happy to see her mother before she would check in.

"Fortunately, Yoh was there, he did everything important for me. He is a very helpful boy!", she said with a wide smile and winked at Yoh.

"Yoh?", she asked confused.

"Hey Yoh, could I talk to you for a moment?", Stephen asked.

"Sure!", Yoh replied with a grin. Actually he don´t want to talk to the guy, who was able to get Anna, but he can´t be just mean.

"Don´t worry. Anna made the right decision. I just want to spare myself the embarrassing scene in which I find out that you love Anna too.", Stephen said calm.

Yoh was taken aback. "No, no, that will not happen.", he laughed nervously.

"Even if you were, pity for you.", Stephen smiled. "You know, we men really need women more than they need us. There is a child in each of us that refuses to grow up.", he glanced at Yoh´s headphones and back at his confused face. "Even if women have less muscle... in their hearts they are much stronger than we are." Yoh opened his mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Maybe you do not understand that yet. But if you find your _Anna_ one day, you know what I mean." Yoh eyes became glassy, but he tried not to let himself down. Not in front of him. Not in front of Anna. He ended up nodding, because he couldn´t say anything at that moment. Not with the lump in his throat. They shook hands and Stephen left him.

Anna approached him. "Yoh...", she started in a soft voice. "Will you come to my wedding in a year?", she asked him nervous.

Yoh smiled at her warm. "Do you think that would be a good idea?", he asked and tried not to sound trembling.

"Why not!", she snapped disappointed and mad at the same time. "Why should you not come to my wedding?", she asked and crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

A faint blush appeared on his face. _"Still so adorable."_ , he thought and smiled sad. "Alright, send me an invitation."

"And be warned! If you do not appear, something bad will happen!", she snapped with an angry face, before her face turned soft and she smiled at him. Yoh could not believe his eyes. Anna really smiles at him, with a true smile. Not even at the engagement party did she smile like that. She did not even smile at her fiancé that way.

"Goodbye... Yoh.", she said softly and turned around to leave.

Yoh watched her until she was out of sight and felt how a single tear were escaping his eye and runs down his cheek. _"Anna... I think this time, we will not see each other again, I am sorry...",_ he whispered.

 _-To be continued-_

 _xxx Hello Reader! I hope you like the extra Long chapter! I wanted her Engagement Party in one chapter and don´t wanted to split it in two. I hope you can forgive me for giving Anna an fiance, but isn´t that exciting? Let me know what you think and I am really greatfull for Feedback! :3 And again sorry for any language mistakes! And I hope you don´t mind that I am using mom and dad and not the japanese words, cause they are so Long and maybe I write them wrong... Anyway Stay tuned! xxx_


	5. The city of love

Disclaimer: Story is based on ´Hum Tum´, I do not own Shaman King or Hum Tum.

Chapter 5

 _ **The city of love**_

 _Two years later-Paris_

In the Parisian airport, the city of love, a brown-haired boy waited there near the exit. He has changed a lot over the past two years. He has cut his hair at shoulder level and tied it neatly together at the back of his head. The boy even exchanged his comfortable style for the style of a grown man. Instead of baggy T-shirts, he wore a well-fitting long sleeve shirt, paired with a well-fitted dark jeans and a black suit coat. The Young man even replaced his comfortable sandals with combat boots.

He tapped with his fingertips impatiently on the railing. "Can you not be even punctual just once?", he whispered to himself and glanced at his watch.

Suddenly he heard a familiar tune coming out of the bar nearby. Without hesitating he entered the local and saw on stage a man playing the guitar. The man smiled and spoke into the microphone "That´s my son!" And after the song has ended he approached his son and hugged him.

* * *

"OH! Wow!"

"Do you like it?"

"Your photo on the front page of the Vogue?! Amazing!", his son said impressed and glanced at his father sideway.

"Of course Yoh, I am an internationally recognized photographer!", his father replied.

„I'm proud of you Dad!", Yoh praised him.

The two of them were sitting in the car of Mikihisa, while he drove them to his house downtown.

„Thanks! Maybe I'll get you her number.", Mikihisa laughed and referred to the girl on the front page of the Vogue magazine, causing Yoh to laugh too. "Maybe.", he joked.

After a comfortable silence, Yoh sighed. "So now Paris. Say, every two or three years another city... is not that tiresome?"

"What is tiring about it?", his father replied and shrugged his shoulders. "I have a very exciting job. For the past eight years I've been in New York then in Mayland and now in Paris."

Yoh shifted his glance back to his Father, he did not really believe him. "Who are you running away from?", he asked bold and narrowed his eyebrows.

Mikihisa glanced briefly at Yoh. "From your Mother.", he replied short, causing Yoh to frown. "All right, I will not talk bad about her in front of you."

"But also not behind my back!", the younger brunet burst out, causing his Mikihisa to laugh.

"A human being has the right to live as he wants. Who should I criticize if not the own wife. Perhaps, the wife of my neighbor?"

Yoh smiled while he leafs through the newspaper. "Hm... for years you are separated and you still call her your wife, at least."

They smiled at each other.

* * *

„I do not know, but I like Funbari. Although Mum was sad when we moved away from Izumo, but now she feels well.", Yoh said as they entered the house from his father. "Wow, I like your house!", he called out and glanced at his surroundings.

„Your room is next door.", Mikihisa stated and pointed with his index finger at a door at the end of the hallway.

"Thanks.", Yoh said and walked behind his Dad to the living room. Suddenly his eyes fell on photos hanging on the wall. There were photos of his mother. "Hey, great photos.", he stated and took a better look.

"Hm? That does not mean anything.", Mikihisa replied. "I had an exhibition last year and they were there. That's why they hang here.", he stated in a calm voice and made his way to the kitchen. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Yes please!", Yoh said and looked into the kitchen and watched as his Dad placed pans on the oven. "Your wife is fine!", he told him grinning and leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen.

"Did I ask you how she is?", his Dad spoke without looking up.

Yoh´s grin widened. "That was not necessary."

Mikihisa looked up to meet his glance and smiled.

* * *

Yoh was on the train the next day. A sketch block in one hand and a pen in the other, he worked on new comics. Suddenly a woman spoke to him with a beverage cart "Bonjour monsieur, tea or coffee?"

"Nothing thanks.", he answered smiling before he got back to work.

The woman kept walking and asked another passenger.

"A coffee please, but with milk, less milk, about two spoons.", a voice spoke, causing Yoh to loking up from his sketch. _"This voice..."_ , he thought tensely.

"And with sugar, but brown sugar.", the voice, which belongs obviously to a women, continues. "Merci."

Now Yoh looked around the corner in the row of seats, where the voice came from. He saw a young woman, but could not see her face because she held a book in front of it. _"These blond curls can only belong to one."_ , he thought and felt this familiar sensation in his stomach area, every time they meet. Excitement showed in his face. However, he tried to hide it while sitting opposite her.

"Did not I say it?", he spoke softly, causing the blond to lower the book and reveal her face. "Life is long enough to meet again and again.", he smiled.

"Yoh...?"

"Hello Anna.", he greeted her and raised a hand.

"Hi.", she spoke breathlessly with a small smile.

Suddenly they heard something fall to the ground and both glanced into the direction. They saw the woman, who has just asked for coffee and tea, picking up cups on the floor. Yoh looked back at Anna and laughed lightly. "Of course.", he said, causing the blond girl to sent him a confused look. He noticed her questioned face and explained. "Oh come, don't you remember? Everywhere I turn up something goes wrong.", he smiled at her and she smiles back as she remembered the events.

"You have not changed a bit.", she stated with a small smile. He just shrugged his shoulders, still grinning.

"So what are you doing now? What are you doing in Paris?"

"I opened a small boutique here.", she replied short.

"Yeah? That´s great!"

"And you? What are you doing here?", Anna asked and took a sip of her coffee.

Yoh held his sketch block to his chest and smiled charmingly at her. "I am here so that "me and you" can fall in love."

Anna's eyes widened and a faint blush crept onto her cheeks. "Hm?"

"Don't you remember my comic characters?", he asked disappointed. "Me and You?", she nodded in reply. "You probably will not believe it, but everywhere people love "Me and You"...!", he said with so much enthusiasm, causing Anna´s smile to widen _"He is always so cute.",_ she thought. "...I mean, the newspapers write about it. There are t-shirts, hats, everything! People love these characters!"

"Good for you.", she said and thought _"His life seems to go well."_

"Thanks! The publisher said I should even write a book about "Me and you"! And he wants them to fall in love with each other in this story. And since Paris is known to be the city of love, I am here, because they fall in love here the fastest...", he continues and noticed how she gathered her things and rose from her seat. "Does that sound so horrible that you have to go now?", he asked sadly.

"Oh, no.", she said. "Here is my stop and I wish you all the best for your book.", Anna said and smiled sadly at him. "Goodbye."

"Bye...", he replied sadly. Then a thought flashed through his head. _"Is not she already married to Stephen?"_ , with that he run after her and catched her as she got off the train.

"Hey Anna!", he stopped her. He stood still in the train and she outside. "Greet Stephen from me.", he said slowly. She looked over her shoulder.

"Stephen is no longer part of my life."

After this sentence was spoken, the doors of the train closed again and separated them again and once more she walked away from him.

 _-To be continued-_

xxx I know! The chapter is short . But I wanted a dramatic ending! Well, I hope you are excited to see how it goes on! And why Stephen is no longer in her life! And how Yoh will get "Me and You" to fall in love xD Well, this is the turning Point and now the fun will begin! I hope you enjoy the Story so far! Hope to see Feedback from you! Stay tuned lovely People! xxx


	6. The attempts to get closer

Disclaimer: Story is based on ´Hum Tum´, I do not own Shaman King or Hum Tum.

Chapter 6

 _The attempts to get closer_

"This green stuff tastes like nothing.", Mikihisa stated and poked around in his salad. He noticed that his son was not listening. Yoh was just staring at his plate in front of him with a blank expression." You know that this sandwich is there for eating?", the older man said and pointed with his fork at the sandwich, made Yoh to look up. "Not only to look at it.", he continues. Yoh leaned back in his chair and asked. "What do you think? Should I call her?"

"No. Wait until next year.", his father replied.

Yoh pressed his lips together and glanced into the distance. "I would like to talk to her.", he confessed. "I just want to know what happened. Maybe I can cheer her up a bit. She has changed somehow... but I think I did not leave a very good impression. I hope she does not get me wrong..."

"If you want to do something, then do it and do not fool around for a long time.", Mikihisa cut him off. "Wait.", he said and fished his cell phone out of his pocket. "Here you have my cell phone, ask your mother for her number and call her. Be a man!"

Yoh took the handy grateful and rose from his chair to leave the Cafe. "You are right."

"Just thinking about it brings nothing!", he called after Yoh.

* * *

"Hello, can I talk to Anna please?"

"Hello? Who is speaking?", a voice of a women asked. "After so long, I hear a voice from Japan again. Who are you?"

Yoh grinned. "Do I speak to auntie Karenina? Hey, it´s me Yoh, Asakura Yoh. The son of Keiko Asakura"

"What? Yoh...is that really you!", she called out, causing Yoh to cringe at her loud voice. "From where do you call?!"

Yoh kept the phone away from his ear. "Yea... it´s me... I'm calling from Paris... so, you do not have to scream so loud."

"Do not teach me! I can scream as loud as I wish!", she said in a cold voice before she spoke in a lovely voice. "If you are in Paris, why don't you visit us?"

"I just need your address, and I'm there in no time.", He replied calm and grinned wide. _"Finally!",_ he thought.

* * *

"Fate sometimes holds terrible tragedies ready for us.", started the blond women in a soft voice and glanced into the distant. "When this happens, one easily loses faith in life. Stephen and Anna got along very well. It happened just before the wedding a year ago... Stephen went to work like every morning. A few boys demolished the traffic lights just out of pure exuberance.", her eyes became glassy. "From then on Anna's life has changed abruptly. Since that day Anna was getting quieter. So quiet that I did not notice when she was in the same room with me. She left America and did not want to go back to Japan.", she looked at Yoh for the first time since she told him what happened. "Now she lives here where no one knows her and she doesn´t know anyone. I think she just wants to go down in an anonymous crowd. Sometimes it seems to me as if Anna had lost herself... my beloved Anna.", she said softly while a tear runs down her cheek.

* * *

Later that day, a young woman left her boutique and lock the door to go home. She looked up into the sky and felt how raindrops landed on her face. The women took her umbrella and opened it while the rain became stronger. Suddenly a strong wind caused her umbrella to blow away, but it was caught by a brown haired man. He approached her and gave her the umbrella back.

"I met your mother.", he told her, but she did not reply and wiped raindrops from her face. "May I also go under the umbrella?", he asked softly. And without hesitating she took a step forward and held the umbrella over him. He took the umbrella from her to hold it for her, while he placed a hand around her waist to keep her from slipping on the wet stones. He looked at her to make sure she did not mind his touch. But she did not push him away or send him a death glare. She just looked forward and clung to his jacket. He could swear he saw a faint blush on her cheeks and couldn´t help but to smile at the sight of her. It has been a long time since he was so close to her. So long that he was not sure, if this was real at all. He was afraid that she could disappear at any moment and everything was just a sweet dream. But it was reality, her closeness, her warmth, her fragrance. He never wanted to let her go again.

They walked to her home in a comfortable silence. The only thing they heard was the splashing of the rain on the umbrella and the sounds of their steps till the young man dared to speak.

„You know Anna...", he started in a soft voice. "...In the course of life, anything can happen to you.", she didn't reply and let him talk, without looking at him.

"And rarely are you prepared for it... what can I say? I wish I could change that."

Again, they walked in silence, but neither of them mined the silence, both enjoyed being so close to the other.

"So...", the man said softly after they arrived at her house. "...there we are.", he glanced at her and she took the umbrella of his hold. "At least tell me if I managed to distract you a bit.", he spoke softly and looked deep into her eyes. Her heart skipped a beat at his intense glance and his serious facial expression. Anna looked away and walked to the door. Suddenly she stopped and turned around.

"Thank you, Yoh.", she spoke softly.

"For what?", he asked as soft as she did.

"That you at least tried. Goodbye.", with that she turned around to walk inside.

"Anna?", Yoh asked and stopped her in her tracks. Anna turned around with a surprised expression. "Hm?"

He smiled at her and placed a hand on the back of his head. "Can I borrow your umbrella?"

Only now did she realize that she just left him in the rain and that he was already soaked. "Sure.", she said and held out the umbrella. He took it with a grin. "Thanks. See you soon!"

Yoh waved at her and turned around to leave. Before Anna went into the house she glanced at him and bit her bottom lip to prevent a smile. _"Baka."_ , she thought.

* * *

On the next day, Anna and her mother sat together in the living room and watched some soap operas. Suddenly the phone rang, but both were too engrossed in the story to answer the call.

"Mom...", Anna started when the ringing noises were already annoying her. "... the phone.", she made her mother aware, without looking from the television. And since her mother sat closer to the phone she should be the one picking it up. Karenina took the phone from the nearby table without looking away from the TV.

"Hello?", she asked in a distracted voice.

" _Hello, can I talk to Anna?"_

She held the phone to Anna her eyes still locked to the TV. "It´s for you."

"Who is it?", she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"No idea..."

Anna took the phone, quite annoyed. "Hello?"

" _I cannot find my way around here in Paris. I do not understand the language and certainly not the menu. I order something and get something completely different.",_ the voice at the other side of the phone laughed lightly. _"So, what do you think? Will we have lunch together tomorrow?"_

Anna knew who this voice belonged to.

" _What do you think? Then you'll get your umbrella back."_

"No Yoh, I have a lot to do. I do not have time to eat lunch.", she answered him in a soft voice and heard him sigh.

" _Your last word?"_

"Yes... thanks anyway. See you."

" _See you.",_ said Yoh dissapointed and Anna hung up before she gave the phone back to her mother.

Karenina looked at her daughter skeptically. "He just wanted to invite you for lunch.", she stated, causing Anna to look at her. "You two can go out to dinner tonight. You are at home all day... what a life, from home to the boutique and from the boutique to home."

"Mom…", Anna stopped her mother from complaining any further.

"I'm not saying anything... I'm just watching this soap. Do you like the main actor too? My sweet daughter.", she smiled and hugged Anna.

* * *

"And how do you like that?"

"Yes, very pretty."

"Made of soft material.", Anna said and placed the scarf around the neck of a customer. Suddenly the door opened and Yoh entered the boutique, while he carried two bags.

"I found a chinese restaurant after a long search.", he stated with a grin and walked pass Anna to place the bags on the table.

"So?", Anna asked and raised an eyebrow.

"You said you have a lot to do, so we eat here.", he smiled, while he set the table. "Would you like to eat something too?", Yoh asked the customer.

"Oh no, but thanks. I have already eaten.", the women said. "I take the scarf.", she told Anna and made her way to the cashier.

"Come on, I am soooo hungry.", he whined.

She sighed. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

She took a few steps closer and looked up to meet his eyes. "I do not want you to feel sorry for me. That's why I didn't want to go back to Japan after Stephens died. I do not want to see pity in the eyes of others, they should behave normally to me!"

Yoh shrugged his shoulder. "As you wish.", he smiled and gave her the bill. "Here is the bill. Let´s divide it up. Remember? Why should I pay for you.", he grinned. Anna took the bill and looked at him blankly.

"Can we finally eat? I am so hungry.", he asked softly. Anna nodded and seated herself opposite of him. Yoh smiled at her and placed her food in front of her. "It will taste delicious!"

"Why did you choose Chinese?", she asked.

"I couldn´t find any Japanese restaurants in this short time of period, sooo I thought Chinese would be the next good thing? Huh..?", he said and scratched the back of his head, causing Anna to smile.

"Enjoy your meal!"

"Bonjour ", a woman entered the boutique and spotted Anna and Yoh. "Oh, I'm sorry. I did not want to disturb you while eating."

"No, thats Ok. Anna keep eating. I will serve the customer.", with that he rose from his chair and approached the woman. "So, what exactly are you looking for?", he asked with a charming smile, causing the woman to blush. "I... I'm looking for a coat."

"Aright!"

Anna watched him and couldn´t help, but to smile. _"This cute idiot..."_ , she thought.

* * *

Yoh and Anna spend much time together in the next few weeks. He would help her out in the boutique and made sure she eats well. And she showed him the city and helped him with the language.

But when Yoh went back to his father's house that day, he did not expect him to act like he did. He saw his father throwing his bags on the street.

"What is that supposed to mean? These are my suitcases.", Yoh said shocked and pointed at his belongings.

"This is not a hotel, understood?", Mikihisa yelled at him, causing Yoh to flinch. "I want something from you, if you live here! If you keep on meeting Anna then find another stay! Get lost!",he stomped back to the front door. "Find something else!", he said before closing the door. Then he leaned his back against the door and tried hard not to burst out in laugher.

"Dad!", Yoh looked through the window of the door and glanced at his father. "What's the drama? That does not suit you!", he said loud enough for his father to hear, while passengers sent him questioning expressions. "Open the door, please!"

"And spending so much time with the same woman does not suit you!", Mikihisa called back. ""Tell me, is it something serious?"

"That's utter nonsense! Let us talk reasonably together. Please open the door!", Yoh whined.

"All right, but under one condition! You introduce me to Anna."

"She invited us to dinner tomorrow!"

Mikihisa turned around. "Really?", he asked with wide eyes and opened the door.

"The door was not locked?"

"Who do you think I am? Do you really think I would manage to keep my own son out in the cold?", he grinned. "Never! I'll pick up your luggage.", with that Mikihisa made his way outside.

Yoh took the opportunity "But I can manage!", he smirked and locked the door.

"Hey! Open the door!"

-To be continued-

xxx Hello Reader! I hope you liked this chapter! Finally after some time a cute YohxAnna Moment! There will be many following! Let me know what you think, as always. And if there is any question, feel free to ask, I don´t mind :) Stay tuned! xxx


	7. The dinner

Disclaimer: I do not own Hum Tum or Shaman King.

Chapter 7

„Say Yoh, the way you described Anna seem that she would be the last person on earth, who would invite people for dinner at her house.", Mikihisa asked on the way to Anna´s house.

Yoh laughed lightly „You are right. It was actually the idea of auntie Karenina."

„Auntie? She allows you to call her ´auntie´?", his father asked puzzled and raised both his eyebrows.

„Yes, why not? She seem to like me.", Yoh replied grinning.

„I see… So, is her mother pretty?"

„She is not only pretty. She is beautiful, she is graceful, she is absolutely stunning! I have never seen a women like her before. And Anna is like her reflection. I don´t lie when I tell you that these women only get prettier with age.", Yoh stated with a serious expression.

„You only increase my expectations, Yoh.", Mikihisa joked.

"Maybe, your expectations of women will change fundamentally.", his son replied cheekily with a grin.

* * *

"There you are! Please enter.", the two men were greeted by a women in a light pink Kimono. Mikihisa gasped at the appearance of the women. "Yoh, you were so right.", he whispered only for his son to hear as they entered the house.

"Then you are Mikihisa, the father of Yoh. I am Karenina Kyoyama, the mother of Anna. I am pleased to meet you", the women said with a smile and shook the hand of Mikihisa.

"Her Mother? I thought you would be her sister.", he replied smiling, causing Karenina to laugh.

"Apparently the Asakura men are all so charming.", Karenina said smiling.

"Oh, and we bought flowers.", Yoh told her and held out a bouquet of lilies.

„The flowers are beautiful", Karenina took the flowers and stroked his cheek with her thumb. "Thanks Yoh.", she smiled at him and gave the flowers to Anna, who approached them.

"And what about me? I bought the flowers.", Mikihisa joked, causing her mother to giggle, while Anna pressed her lips together to prevent a smile. "Anyway, so you are the famous Anna? I'm glad to finally meet you.", he said and glanced at Anna. _"Yoh has a good taste, when it comes to women.",_ he thought.

The girl bowed politely before she spoke. "I am pleased to meet you too, but why am I famous?", Anna asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Because, Yoh is constantly talkin...", he wanted to explain, but was cut off by his son.

"Dad!", he called out and felt his face heating up. "B-Because of your Boutique.", Yoh tried to talk out of the matter and scratched his neck an laughed nervously. Anna just raised an eyebrow and studied him. Her glance just made him more nervous. Karenina eyed them suspicious and decided to change the topic. "We should head to the living room, shall we?", she said to Yoh´s relieve and leaded them to the living room. "

"You look like your father.", Anna´s mother whispered for only Yoh to hear, who smiled back.

* * *

Since Yoh is a gentleman, he decited to help Karenina in the kitchen, while Anna set up the table with his father.

„Listen Yoh…", the blond women started thoughtful. „I wish Anna would accept to marry again.", she spoke softly, causing Yoh to look up from his task.

„Oh, my mother is in charge of weddings, maybe you should talk to her about that.", Yoh replied with a frown. He don´t like the idea of Anna marrying again.

"You are such a silly boy.", Karenina giggled. "I did not mean it like that.", she replied and smiled warm at him.

Yoh did not know how he should understand all of this until it clicked. His eyes widened. "You didn't mean with me, did you?", he asked breathlessly and could not prevent the smile that spread on his lips.

"Do you think I could entrust my only daughter to a boy like you?", she asked with a smirk. The boy didn´t know how to understand that. So he got involved in her game.

"You are lucky, I was already scared.", the brown haired boy said grinning.

"I know that you young people should enjoy your life, but I also know what it's like to be alone, even though I have Anna. But what will happen to her when I am no longer here?", Karenina spoke in a serious manner. "Nobody likes to be alone. We all need the one person in our life. His company, his love and affection. Anna is an independent person. She will cope alone, I have no doubt in this matter. But that makes you lonely in the long run. My daughter sees everything differently, that's why she wants to live here. She is difficult, but I'm sure if she meet the right one she will give him a chance, he just has to recognize it.", she glanced at Yoh and sent him a knowing smile. "She will not open herself immediately. He has to fight for it and show patience."

"Let's put it this way, you are looking for the perfect son-in-law.", Yoh said thoughtful and rubbed his chin. "Who is constantly at home... in other words, a boring one."

Karenina laughed. "Do you mean, interesting men like you could be good husbands?", she asked in a ironical voice and smirked.

"Am I so interesting?", Yoh asked grinning.

* * *

„Anna?", Yoh´s father called out, causing the young women to glance at him. „You know, since your mom allows Yoh to call her auntie, then you can just call me Miki.", he said with a smile.

„Alright.", Anna replied and smile back, causing Mikihisa gasped in amazement. „Stay like this! And smile!", he told her and took his camera to to shoot a photo. "I am sorry, but you just remind me of someone.", he confessed in a sad voice.

"I met her.", she stated. "And she is really beautiful, but if you don´t want to talk about it, it´s fine."

He smiled sadly at Anna. "She was the only beauty I wasn´t able to capture in a photo, nor in my life. I would like to talk about it with you.", Mikihisa said and sat down on a chair, while she seated herself next to him.

"I came from London after becoming a recognized photographer. It was a glamorous world. In Japan I met Keiko. She came from a completely different world than me. She was a simple girl, but strong. And that sets her apart from everyone else. No matter what you have seen around the world, you want to come home to such a woman as her. So I married her.", he told her and glanced into the distance, while Anna just sat there and listened to every word he said carefully.

He sighed before continuing "First, we made many compromises, to make things work. Then she always asked ´Where are you going? Who is she?´ It was really difficult for her.", he looked at Anna. "I was always traveling. Today I think... maybe I was too young for the marriage back then. Years passed and the amount of work I had to do just increased. And by the way, our marriage didn´t worked out anymore. In anger, I signed a six-month employment contract and went to America... But this time it was different. She has not asked any questions. For six months... I waited for a call from her, maybe she has been waiting for my call and the years passed by... but you know what Anna?", he smiled. "She never showed our sons how far apart we have become to each other."

Suddenly Anna shifted her eyes to the doorframe, while Mikihisa leaned back and continued. "I do not even know why I'm telling you this.", he laughed lightly. "So far... I have not even admitted that to myself."

"Me neither.", a voice from the doorframe spoke, causing for Mikihisa to turn around. "At least you could have tried.", spoke Yoh with a sad facial expression and walked out into the garden.

"I hope you can forgive me.", Yoh´s father asked him as he approached him.

Yoh sighed and glanced over his shoulder with a smile "I forgave you a long time ago... but I will never forget what you have done.", he shrugged his shoulders and looked down.

"I am sorry... and I mean it.", Mikihisa placed a hand on Yoh´s shoulder, causing Yoh to look up "I know.", the young man said and felt how a tear runed down his cheek. He noticed Anna was watching them and wiped the tear away quickly. "You should rather ask someone else for forgiveness.", Yoh stated and tried to control his tears.

Mikihisa noticed Anna standing in the doorway "I am sorry, Anna.", he said jokingly, causing Anna to smile and Yoh to laugh lightly. "Dad..." His father knew how to loosen up a situation and how to stop Yoh from weeping. Even if he was not always there for his sons, he knew them well.

"Anna, you're probably thinking bad of me now.", Mikihisa asked.

"No, I do not think so. You don´t have to justify your decisions. Everyone has bad times.", she spoke with a blank expression.

The older man smiled at her "Do you think that was just due to bad times?", he asked cheekily, causing Yoh to snicker.

"Do you come in for dinner?", Mrs. Kyoyama called out.

"Alright!", Mikihisa called back and walked into the house.

Before Anna could go inside, Yoh got hold of her wrist. She turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Anna...", he started and took a step forward. "This is the first time my father talked about it, thank you.", he smiled.

"It´s fine.", she said and wanted to walk back inside, but he held her back. "Anna? Please do not tell anyone that I cried.", he asked her embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

Anna smirked, which unsettled Yoh "There is nothing wrong with it when such strong men like you, show feelings like sorrow once in a while.", she said innocent, but the hint of irony in her voice was not to be overheard. With that she got out of his hold and walked back inside.

"Anna!", he whined and followed her.

* * *

A week has passed since the dinner in the Kyoyama household. Now it was time for Yoh to fly back to Japan to continue working on his book. Since he was there just for research, he couldn't stay there forever, even if he would like to, just for the sake of Anna. Mikihisa decided it would be not a good idea for him to go with Yoh to the airport, because farewell was very difficult for him. Yoh didn´t mind, because Anna accompanied him to the airport and he would spend more time alone with her.

"Do you remember? We met in the airplane for the first time.", she stated and glanced around.

"How could I forget that?", he smiled and Anna looked back at him. "I did not liked you after our first meeting.", she told him thoughtfully.

"Oh, does that mean you like me now?", he asked cheekily with a smirk.

The blond girl raised an eyebrow "Do not challenge your luck.", she told him and crossed her arms over her chest "Be glad that I talk to you at all after you kissed me back then. You only angered me the whole time and you were outrageous! You rummaged in my pocket and dragged me through Amsterdam.", she glared at him.

But this time Yoh just grinned at her "You seem to remember a lot from our first encounter."Anna felt her cheeks heath up. "I'm flattered.", he changed his grin to a warm smile.

Anna looked away and tried to avoid his glance "Are you getting on with your story?", she asked and changed the topic casually.

"I have some ideas. I will let the two fall in love with each other.", Yoh spoke softly and smiled.

"Listen Yoh! I will not say it again, but... maybe I will miss you.", she said and tried hard to look unaffected as if she just said it out of politeness, but the faint blush on her cheeks betrayed her.

"I will miss you too, but you know what?", he took her hands. "We will meet again soon, I am sure of it. I even knew that we would meet again after our first encounter.", he smiled and squeezed her hands before he left.

This time Anna was the one who watched him go and could not explain why her throat tightened as he walked further and further away from her.

 _\- To be continued-_

* * *

Hello Reader! :)

I am sorry if the quality of this chapter isn´t that great, maybe I was in a bad mood ._.

I am thanking Khatal, Leslietendo and AnnaAsakura12 for your supports! That you left feedback, followed and even favored this story!

Please let me know what you think so far, if the Story is still good and if it´s worthy to continue. Reviews are my applause and I appreciate every word :) leave questions, comments, whatever! They really do make me write faster! :D

Thanks again!


	8. Intrigue

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.

Chapter 8

 _Intrigue_

 _Three month´s later- Tokyo_

„So, Anna is coming to Japan in three days?"

"Yes."

"And whose girlfriend is she? Yours or mine?"

"Min-wait! She is just a friend!"

"When she is your ´friend´, then why should that interest me? Why are you pulling me into your affairs?", he asked and took a sip of his coffee.

„Because, I want you to marry her.", he answered, which caused his opposite to spit out his coffee.

„Are you out of your mind, Yoh? I don´t even know her and you want me to marry her!", he was about to throw the coffee cup at Yoh´s head for suggesting such stupid things, instead he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

„Calm down, Ren. You don't have to marry her right away. I bet if you've only looked at her once, you'll change your mind immediately.", Yoh said slowly, looking out of the window while resting his chin on his palm.

Ren did not even have to ask, he could read everything from his miserable facial expression. „Why don't you marry her?", he asked and crossed his arms.

After Yoh heard that, he snapped back to reality from his thoughts. He looked with wide eyes at Ren. "I-I can´t do that! She is just a friend! I'm not good enough for her... Parents are keeping their daughters away from guys like me...", he said seriously.

Ren wanted to laugh out loud at his statement, but holds back. Instead he raised an eyebrow. "That is utter nonsense. You wouldn't even harm a fly. But why me? Ask Hao."

"Over my dead body!", Yoh bursted out louder then intended and rose from his chair, leaving Ren startled with wide eyes. After Yoh had noticed what he just has done, he apologized and sat down again before he continued. "I could never leave Anna to my brother! If I'm not good enough for her, then certainly not Hao!"

"Yoh.", Ren started calmly and studied him. "Apparently, Anna means something to you. Especially, the way you talk about her, she has to mean _alot_ to you. Why don't you just try to get the girl?", he asked waited for his reaction.

The brunet sighed. "It´s not that easy...", he tried to explain himself, but was cut off by his friend.

"And it is easier for you to give her up?", Ren questioned in disbelieve. "You don't even want to leave her to your own brother! You keep talking about her for the past few years! You didn't even want to get involved with another girl!", with that he rose from his chair and slammed his palms on the table and looked down at Yoh. "Do not tell me again that you do not feel anything for her.", he spoke slowly to emphasize each word, while sending Yoh a glare, which leaved the guy frightened.

Yoh sighed again and sank into the chair. "But, Ren... I just want her to be happy again... she certainly does not want such an idiot like me as her boyfriend. She likes mature and intelligent men. Not one like me..."

"Shut up.", Ren cut him off again, while massaging his temples. "It's useless to talk to you. This conversation leads to nothing. Just tell me what you want from me already."

"I want you to pick her up from the airport."

* * *

There he was at the airport holding a placard with the name "Kyoyama" in his hand. "I cannot believe that I'm really doing this for you.", he told Yoh, who was on the other side of the cell phone. Ren knew how clumsy Yoh is when it came to girls. And he also knew that Yoh had a hard time leaving Anna to another man, but would never admit it. Ren is a good friend of Yoh and would never steal his girl. He just was curious about how long Yoh would stay calm, till he shows some signs of jealousy. Maybe, Yoh would finally wake up and confess his feelings before it's too late.

"Just relax, Ren. Everything is going to be fine in the end.", Yoh told him enthusiastically.

"You know what? You are retarded.", he countered grimly.

Yoh laughed "Alright. Just make sure, that Anna does not notice that I want to hook her up. Promise me that, Ren."

"You still think that´s a good idea? The way you describe Anna, seem that she would kill you if she finds out about this."

"Oh, she will kill me for sure. Listen, Anna will live with her aunt, and she knows the way."

"Yoh?"

"Hm?"

"Are you sure about this? Can you really give up on Anna? Maybe we will really get married. Can you live with that?", he asked with a serious voice.

Yoh paused for a few seconds, as if he was thinking about everything again. Ren already had the hope that he would change his mind. "Yes, I will.", he answered hesitantly, causing for Ren to shake his head lightly in disbelieve. _"_ _Such an idiot."_ , he thought.

"You owe me something."

"Hey, I thought it would already be enough if you get the chance to marry Anna.", he joked.

* * *

"Anna wait!", a blond women called out, while trying to keep up with her daughter. They just arrived in Japan and her daughter literally ran to the exit. "You'll see Yoh soon enough!", she said as a smile played around her lips.

Abruptly Anna stopped and turned around to sent her mother a glare, while her cheeks warmed up. "Who said I want to see him?", the young women replied and crossed her arms over her chest.

"The blush on your cheeks, every time when I mention his name speak for themselves, my dear daughter.", her mom replied and laughed lightly.

"Nonsense! Why should I ever want to see such an idiot again?", she snapped, causing her mother to giggle.

"Well, then continue to deny your feelings.", Karenina spoke, while she walked pass Anna.

"How can I deny my feelings when there are none?!", told Anna her mother, while she tried to catch up with her.

When they finally arrived at the exit, Anna's eyes searched impatiently for a certain brown-haired man. "Where is the idiot?", she asked herself.

Suddenly her eyes caught a placard with the name Kyoyama on it and frowned when she glanced at the person who was holding the placard. "Mom?", she asked and gestures her to look at the person. Without hesitation, approached Karenina the person and dragged Anna with her.

"Hello, you must be Yoh´s friend! My name is Karenina and the adorable girl next to me is my daughter Anna.", she greeted him with a smile.

"I am pleased to meet you. My name is Ren.", he nodded politely. _"Yoh did not exaggerate with his description of the two."_ , he through and tried not to be overwhelmed by their beauty.

"Where is the jerk?!", Anna asked him with crossed arms, while raising an eyebrow.

"Now now, Anna. Be a bit nicer to Ren.", her mother pleaded.

"It's alright. Yoh has to work today and asked me to pick you up.", he explained calmly.

"Right, Yoh has mentioned something like that.", Karenina said thoughtfully.

"You knew about it and did not tell me anything?", she told her mother, before she glanced at Ren. "That would not have been necessary, we could have just taken a taxi."

" _She is not completely wrong."_ , he thought. "Since I'm already here I will drive you both of course.", Ren said and smiled at her mother. "Let me carry your luggage to my car."

A short time later, the three of them were in Ren's car. Karenina sat in the passenger seat and Anna alone in the back row, while Ren drove the car.

"So Ren, what is your job?", Karenina asked curious.

"I have my own computer company.", he replied and glanced briefly at her.

"Indeed?", she asked excited. "So you earn well?"

"Mom!", Anna called out to stop her mother from asking those questions.

Karenina laughed "You know Ren, my Anna is also very interested in computers."

"Oh, really?", he asked surprised and looked in the rearview mirror to glance at Anna.

"Not really.", she spoke coolly and looked up from her magazine. "Sometimes I use one at work, but that's it.", with that she looked back down on her magazine.

"I see... Yoh told me that you have a clothes shop in Paris."

"It´s not called clothes shop, but boutique.", Anna told him annoyed. _"Can not this idiot even listen properly?"_ , she thought. "I also sell kimonos."

"A boutique and a clothes shop are the same, Anna.", Karenina stated. "Hardly are you back in Japan you have to read again. Constantly these magazines.", she complained.

"Mom. Yoh's cartoon is released in ´ _the times of Japan_ ´.", Anna reminded her mother. A smile appeared on her mother's lips.

Anna laughed lightly as she read the new comic. "Yoh is such a jerk.", she murmured and bid her bottom lip to prevent a smile and before she closed the magazine. _"Why did not he come to the airport?"_ , she thought.

Ren took a deep breath "You could say that."

* * *

In the middle of the night Anna was woken up by a ringing. Annoyed she reached for her cell phone on her bedside table. Who would dare to call her in the middle of the night? That could only be him. She kept her eyes shut while she asked in a sleepy voice "Yes, Yoh?"

"Hey Anna! How are you?"

"Fine. Why are you calling?"

"Thats good!... Are you mad?", he asked carefully.

"Hm..."

"Well, then I will go home again...", he said disappointed.

Anna frowned "What?!", and snapped her eyes open.

"Actually... I'm standing in front of your door.", he laughed nervous. His laugh made her remember his stupid grinning face as if he would stand directly in front of her. "Wait.", she told him, stood up and grabbed her dressing gown before she rushed to the front door. She could not explain what was going on inside her. This feeling. Was it rage? Because he did not pick her up from the airport as he promised? Or because he woke her up in the middle of the night? Or was it pure excitement to finally see him again? No matter what it was, she pulled herself together as she opened the door.

"I'm so hungry, do you have something to eat there?", he asked and looked at her with round eyes.

Anna tried hard to resist the look he is sending her "Why are you here?", she asked, while raising an eyebrow skeptically.

He suddenly became nervous and failed to hide it "B- Because I feel guilty, for not being there at the airport today."

"I don´t believe you. You would just show up the next day and not three o'clock in the morning.", she crossed her arms and spoke the next sentence slowly to emphasize each word. "So, tell me the truth."

"I-I... Okay... I just wanted to see you.", he confessed and looked to the ground.

Anna eyes widened and she blushed madly, but managed to turn around to hide her face from him. "Come in."

* * *

"It´s great to be back in Japan.", the blond girl stated thoughtful, while glancing through the large window of the apartment.

"Nobody forced you to live in Paris.", Yoh replied while he shoved the last piece of his sandwich, which Anna had prepared, into his mouth. Anna faltered and shifted her glance at Yoh. He noticed the change in her facial expression "I am sorry."

She shook her head lightly "You don´t have to be. It's just that... if I had stayed here, I would have had to constantly hear that I should marry. And I did not want that. After the death of stephen I really wanted nothing more than my rest.", she spoke in a calm voice and shifted her glance to the floor away from Yoh. "Even if he is dead I will always remember him.", she told Yoh and looked back up to meet his glance.

"I can understand that, but it does not bother you to start a new life. I mean, you can not stop living.", he spoke in a soft voice and smiled.

"You're right.", she said as softly as he did and looked away, she can´t stand his smile right now. "But to start a new life it is important to find the right one.", she looked up and looked into his eyes, but obviously, Yoh did not understand her look.

She sighed „But I cannot find the one if I just sit around."

„Exactly!", he said excited and sat closer to her. "Maybe someone should find him for you!"

Anna frowned "Don't be ridiculous."

"I am serious! I think arranged marriages are not that bad.", he told her, causing her to smile at his idiotic mind.

"Yoh, stop it!"

"I am serious! Imagine we had met to talk about our arranged marriage."

"Exactly, three o'clock at night is the best time for that.", she told him with a hint of irony in her voice.

Yoh coughed before he started "Hello, my name is Esteban Montoya de la rosa ramirez. The friend of the daughter of the niece of your aunt praises you in the highest tones! She said that we are both made for each other!", he spoke in a voice like a actor in a theater would do.

"Sure, of course.", Anna said in a uninterested voice and crossed her arms.

Yoh noticed the lack of interest in Anna´s voice "Come on Anna, I'm not saying that he has to be boring. How about a really smart guy? What if he asks you...", he said the next sentence in a sexy deep voice."Hey Anna, you've been living alone in Paris for so long now, would you like to live with me in Tokyo?", and sent Anna his most charming smile.

Anna pressed her lips together to not burst out in laughter, but the fact that _he_ wants to persuade her to marry, hurt her. "I think that's not funny at all!", she told him and tried to rose from the couch, but he got hold of her wrist and she felt back on the couch, but crossed her arms and looked away.

"Anna it's just fun! Do you still know what fun is?", he looked at her expectantly with round eyes.

" _Not that face again!"_ , she cures in her thoughts. "Alright. Just don´t give me that look, understood?", she told him stern, but Yoh grinned from ear to ear. "So, what did you ask again?"

"You have lived in Paris so far. Can you imagine living with me in Tokyo?", he asked with a smile.

Anna thought about the question "Hm... I think I could live in any city, if the relationship works. If everything works out, it does not matter if you live in Paris or Tokyo.", Anna stated and sent him a meaningful look.

"Ten out of ten points! The perfect answer!", he smiled.

"Thanks.", she smiled back and put some strands behind her ear.

"Do you still want to work after the wedding?"

She raised an eyebrow "Why? Do you want me to stop working?"

"No, I don't want you to stop. I think all women should work, but not to just kill time, but seriously. Like you, honestly."

Anna´s face relaxed and she smiled "The answer is perfect, ten out of ten points!"

"Thanks.", he grinned. "And now we are talking about children.", he said calmly, but Anna´s eyes widened.

"What do you want to know?", she asked blankly.

"No, You ask me.", he noticed her questioning facial expression. "Ask me if I like children. We take turns asking questions, alright?"

"Alright!", Anna said a bit more excited than she intended. "Would you like to have children?"

"Absolutely!", he raised his arms up. "First I want a daughter who is just as smart and beautiful as you are.", he smiled, even on Anna's lips sneaked a small smile. "Of course I will be a good father.", he told her and Anna´s eyes softened.

"And if a guy dares to come too close to her, I can't promise to hold myself back."

"Oh, and you really think that you will become a good father when you act like that?", Anna asked him and raised an eyebrow.

Yoh just leaned closer before he spoke "Listen, you will become such a good mother that I can allow myself some mistakes."

Anna leaned closer too "Does that mean you leave all the work to me?"

"Exactly.", he said softly, causing Anna to roll her eyes. "In my opinion we are the perfect couple. But so that our family is perfect, I suggest we should get a dog. We call him Tommy."

"Why Tommy?", she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you liked Tom Cruise.", he said puzzled.

Now Anna could not hold back her laugh. Yoh was surprised, her laugh was like music in his ears. Anna has never laughed so much at anyone else before, except him. Yoh smiled lovingly at her.

When Anna caught herself again, she asked in a soft voice "And what else do you have in mind, for after the wedding except kids and Tommy?"

"Did I forgot something? Actually, I only wanted to enjoy my life with children and the dog.", he said thoughtful. Anna sent him a disbelief look. "Oh, and of course with you.", he added.

"I understand, I come after child and dog.", she stated and looked away.

"I am sorry... I said it wrong."

"So first come the kids and Tommy, all right.", Anna spoke in a mad voice.

"No Anna, that was my mistake I'm sorry.", he ask for forgiveness, causing Anna to shift her glare back at him.

She smirked which unsettled Yoh and she grabbed him by the collar "Don't you dare mention my name after the children and Tommy! Otherwise I cut you into small pieces and feed you to Tommy!", she told him and sent him her ultimaive death glare.

"All right! First you and then the children and Tommy!", he said in a nervous voice and placed his palms on either side on her cheeks and looked deep into her amber eyes "I love you the most and that will remain so.", Yoh said softly.

They stayed for few seconds in their position, just staring into each other´s eyes, until Yoh's mind came back to reality and he backed away.

"You see, it's easy to talk about arranged marriages.", he said and looked shyly at her and she just nodded. Anna did not understand why she was so disappointed right now. _"Why did he backed away?",_ she thought sadly.

- _To be continued-_

* * *

xxx Hello dear Reader! I hope you enjoyed this extra Long chapter! :D

And I really hope you liked the talk about the future between Yoh and Anna as much as I liked writing it! *3*

I am sorry for any language mistakes! And I was thinking about letting Anna meet Hao, but I am no sure now. So, let me know if you would like to read something like that! :)

And I am thanking Leslietendo for supporting me all the time! :D

Feel free to let me know what´s on your mind, when it comes to this Story I apprechiate every word you are writing! :)

Stay tuned! xxx


	9. To marry one s daughter off

Disclaimer: I do not own Hum Tum or Shaman King.

Chapter 9

 _To marry one´s daughter off_

Anna had been in Japan for a few days now. She enjoyed her days off, away from the boutique in her home country. That day she had decided to visit Keiko and then do some business for her boutique, because she had to order new kimonos. Yoh agreed to accompany her and she was even looking forward to spend time with him, without knowing his true intentions.

"Anna! What a surprise!", Keiko greeted her with a with a big smile after she opened the door.

"Hello", the blond girl replied with a small smile and bowed politely. Keiko just took a step forward and hugged Anna. "Why so formal? You belong practically into the family!"

"Hm?"

"Come in. You have become even prettier.", distracted Yoh's mother and dragged her to the living room, were she seated herself opposite to Anna. "What can I offer you? Coffee, tea or juice?", Keiko asked cheerful.

Anna smiled "Nothing, but thanks. You know, my mother does not let anyone go outside with hunger or thirst.", she said and took a velvet box out of her handbag.

"How is she?"

"She is fine."

"That's good to hear.", Keiko smiled. Anna is the first person Yoh could not stop talking about. He is so impressed by this blond girl. And Keiko secretly hoped that their friendship will turn into love.

"This is for you.", said Anna and gave the velvet box to Keiko.

"For me?", she asked surprised and took the box. Keiko opened the box and gasped for air, while her eyes widened in amazement. There was a rose gold chain with an oval shaped rose crystal as a pendant. "It is beautiful...", she marveled and took the chain ou of the box to have a better look. A small smile sneaked on Anna's lips.

"But, Anna you did not have to do that."

"It is not from me...", Anna replied in a soft voice. "Yoh´s father told me to give it to you.", she explained. The blond girl don´t wanted to say that it was from her _husband_ , since she knows about their tense situation, even if they were still officially married. They never divorced, but lived as if they were divorced.

Yoh's mother blinked to prevent her eyes from watering "I see...", she places the chain back in the box and closed it.

"He's fine.", Anna told her softly and Keiko nodded, still looking down at the box in her hands.

Anna noticed movements in the doorway and shifted her glance there.

"Anna...", a brown haired boy approached them. "What are you doing? At least I make your mother laugh. And hardly are you here...", he placed his hands on the shoulders of his mother to comfort her. "...makes my mother a sad face.", he said softly and smiled at his mother, who smiled back. Anna could not help but to smile at the sight of the caring Yoh. "I am sorry.", she apologized, but Yoh ignored her.

"Do not let her pull you down, she's a naughty girl.", he told his mother grinning, causing Anna to raise an eyebrow "Yoh.", Anna said warningly.

"What?", he asked and glanced at the only blond in the room.

"Shut up.", Keiko spoke for Anna. Yoh looked at his mother in disbelief "Not you too.", he whined, while Keiko winked at Anna, who smiled back. _"Apparently, the Asakuras have adopted some norms of the Kyoyamas.",_ he thought and smiled.

* * *

"I hope he will send all 150 pieces. He gets the money only when I have checked it.", the blond girl told Yoh, while she closed her folder. They have just completed a transaction and are leaving the provider's building. "If only one piece is missing!", she continued and took off her glasses.

Yoh snorted "Oh, come on, Anna... do you think that one piece makes you a poor swallower and him a billionaire? I don´t think so... I don't understand you women you are upset about _one_ yen, _one_ potato, _one_ coriander leaf one...", he told her, causing Anna to roll her eyes and send him a glare to shut him up, but he just continued "Because of such small things the world collapses right away for you."

Were they back at the point? As in Amsterdam when he told her about his issues with women? Would he kiss her again if she countered him?

"Yoh.", she said warningly in a stern voice. "It's not about money, it's about the principle, but talking to you about it is completely absurd.", she said and walked further, leaving him dumbfounded behind. He walked up to her grinning and called out "Anna?"

"Hm?", she stopped and turned around to glance at him.

His phone ringed and he took it out, but his eyes never leaving hers as he spoke in a lovingly voice "Shut your pretty mouth."

Anna's mouth hangs open slightly in disbelief at what he just said. Before she bit her bottom lip to suppress a smile at the look he gave her. Instead she smirked and smacked him on the back of head, before Yoh could answer the call.

"Ouch!", he whined and rubbed his head and held his cell phone to his ear "Hello?... Ah! Ren! Come over, we're done!", he said excitedly. "Alright ... park your car."

Anna's eyebrow twitched when she heard the name. _"I thought I could be alone with him..."_ , she thought.

"Ren is here..?", she aked Yoh in a displeased voice.

"Yea.", he anserwed "Oh yes! What I wanted to ask you... do you like him?"

Anna frowned _"Why does he ask me such stupid questions? I only met him once."_ , she thought and answered "I guess he is alright, but... what is he doing here?"

"I thought we could eat together.", he answered innocent. "Ah! There you are Ren!", he greeted his friend, who approached them.

"Hey.", Ren greeted Yoh casually. "Hello Anna.", he glanced at her.

"Hi.", she greeted him briefly, quite annoyed.

"How was your shopping?", he asked her.

She crossed her arms "We were not _shopping._ It was business.", she tried really hard not to sound exasperated.

"Alright.", he said and sent Yoh a glare.

Anna just shifted her attention to Yoh "I am starving, can we go now?"

Yoh slapped his hand on his forehead "Oh shit!"

"Don't curse idiot!", she reminded him.

"I am sorry, but I still have something else to do today."

Anna sighed "You do not have to make a secret of it. Tell me, who is she?", she asked him in a calm voice.

Yoh sweatdropped, he could never keep anything from Anna. _"Why do I even try?"_ , he thought."She is just a friend. I met her last week and it's just something professional.", he told her and tried to sound calm.

"Tell Yoh, is this your first Date with her?", she asked and tried to stay calm.

"Eh... This is the first time we meet for lunch.", he told her. "Well, I have to go. we can meet afterward for a coffee!", with that he ran off.

"Yoh!", Anna called after him, but he did not turn around.

Anna's eyebrow twitched _"What does that mean? He prefers to spend his time with some random girls, then with me? I am going to kill him later for leaving me alone with this guy."_ , she thought.

Anna and Ren glanced at each other with blank facial expressions.

* * *

She does not know how that happened, but she found herself in the passenger seat of Ren's car. With crossed arms and a mad face, she glanced out of the window lost in her own thoughts.

"I know an excellent restaurant. They have wonderful grilled fish.", Ren stated and waited for Anna answer. Since Anna did not answer he glanced at her "Anna?", he asked a bid louder to get her attention.

"Hm?", she emerged from her thoughts and looked at him.

"I know where we could eat grilled fish."

"I don´t like grilled fish.", she replied, while she puts some strands behind her ear and glanced out of the window again.

"Oh ... what do you want then? Chinese? Vietnamese?", he asked, but her lack of interest was unmistakable.

She sighed "Ren? Can you just drive me home?", she asked him. Anna did not want to be rude to Ren, but the thing with Yoh upsets her. But she cannot guarantee that at some point to not omit all her anger at him.

"Yes, of course.", Ren replied serenely. "By the way, there are good restaurants where you live.", he smiled.

Anna smirked _"He cannot stop it, right?",_ she thought. The girl developed sympathy for Ren. "Is that so?", Anna asked with a hint of irony in her voice, causing Ren´s smile to widen.

"Did Yoh say anything about me?", he asked her.

"No, why? He did not even tell me you were going to join us."

"I just ask, because today is my birthday. He probably forgot it... again."

Anna threw her head back in the seat, quite annoyed "Yoh is such an idiot!", she said and cursed him under her breath.

"Yes, he is."

"Anyway, congratulations.", she said briefly.

"Thanks.", he replied back in the same manner.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!", Yoh cheered "Why didn't you tell me that it´s your birthday?", he asked.

"Oh sorry, I forgot that you forget all birthdays.",Ren replied with an ironic voice.

"I'll forgive you one time.", the brunet replied grinning, causing Ren to roll his eyes.

After Anna told Yoh, that he forgot the birthday of his best friend. The three agreed to meet in a bar that night.

"I have the feeling, that I have forgotten something else.", Yoh said thoughtfully and scratched his chin.

Suddenly someone smacked him on the back of his head. "You dare to forget me?", a women asked.

Yoh turned around and found a pretty silver haired girl in front of him "Jeanne?!"

Ren´s eyes widened as he saw the beauty in front of him "Jeanne...", he murmured distractedly, smiled and offered her a seat next to him.

"You are an insolent guy.", she told Yoh as she seated herself next to Ren. Her eyes directed at Yoh.

"I am so sorry...", he tried to apologize.

"Save your stupid excuses. I waited for you for hours!", she raised an hand to stop him. Then she shifted her glance at the blond girl "You must be Anna!" The named person raised an eyebrow, questioning.

"Don´t ask me why I know that, I just know.", she smiled and shifted her glance at Ren "And you must be Ren! A friend of Yoh, right?"

"Yes I am.", he replied casually.

"You are really cute.", the silver haired girl murmured "Happy Birthday.", Jeanne congratulated him and held her hand out.

He took her hand "Thanks", he smiled.

Jeanne ordered a champagne bottle and filled the glasses.

"No thanks, I do not drink.", Ren told her.

Jeanne paused and looked at him in amazement "Wow! A guy, who does not drink and is honest to admit that. I am impressed!", she glanced at Yoh. "I really like your friend! He is so cute!", she raved loud enough for Ren to hear. He smiled inwardly.

"Say Ren, what do you do for a living?", Jeanne could not stop herself from talking to Ren, while she leaves the other two at the table out of sight.

"I have a computer company. _Tao Corporation._ We develop computer systems.", he explains.

Jeannes eyes widened as she heard the name of his company "That's impossible! In my office all computers are from your company. _Swiss entertainment_!"

"You are working there?! As Maiden Jeanne?!"

"Exactly!", she smiled.

"That's why your voice sounded so familiar to me. We have already talked on the phone!", he smiled back.

"Did you just listen all the time or did you got the chance to say something?", Yoh asked grinning with a hint of irony in his voice, causing for Anna to shift her glace at him.

Ren ignored his comment, his attention was focused only on Jeanne and she only had eyes for him. "That we get to know each other now is amazing! After talking to each other so often on the phone!", she cheered. "What a coincidence!"

"Yeah... what a coincidence.", Yoh muttered annoyed and took a sip from his drink, while Anna raised an eyebrow at his sudden mood change. "Yoh, the music is terribly boring", Anna told the obviously pissed guy on the table.

"Yes, why cannot they play some songs from Soul Bob?", he agreed grimly.

"Or Awaya Ringo?!", Anna added annoyed and supported her chin on her palm.

"On the contrary! I love this song!", Jeanne called out inebriated.

Ren smiled "Me too. You can dance to it.", he told her and send her his most charming smile.

"How cute. You are so cute! I think you are so adorable! Let´s dance!", with that Jeanne took the hand of Ren and dragged him to the dance floor.

Yoh wanted to say something, but Anna put a hand on his arm to hold him back „Let them.", she told him stern and narrowed her eyebrows.

"How can she...?", Yoh asked himself in disbelieve and watched how Jeanne and Ren danced tightly entwined. And how Jeanne laughed when Ren whispered something in her ear.

A small smile crept on Anna's lips "Isn´t that funny, Yoh? The two have always been only talking to each other on the phone and have now met. And yet they understand each other so well right away.", she said softly and glanced at Yoh, who rested his chin on the table.

"Too good, if you ask me.", he muttered. "Who knows, maybe they met before."

Anna smile vanished and she glared at him "Yoh.", she said warningly.

"What?", he asked distracted, while watching the two on the dance floor.

"Shut up.", she told him stern and he stayed quiet. Anna eyed Jeanne and Ren and spoke softly "Some only need a single look and others many until they..."

Yoh snapped back out of his thought and looked at Anna confused "What?"

"You heard right. I will not repeat that again!", she told him, quite upset. _"Why does he not understand my hints? I thought he liked me after what we went through. But apparently he's just interested in Jeanne. Hopefully, Ren and Jeanne fall in love with each other."_ , she thought, while Yoh and her looked in each other eyes, trying to understand what the other was thinking.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

* * *

xxx Hello Reader! I finally got the time to upload a new chapter and I hope you liked it! Maybe Jeanne was a bit occ, but this Story is AU and I Need her to be this way for the next chapter! Also I wanted to ask you if you would like to see a HaoxAnna entcounter! It would be Fun to write that! But I am not sure yet.

I am thanking Leslietendo, AnnaAsakura12 and those Anonym People for your Feedback! It really helps me to see, if the Reader still likes the way the Story is going! And I love to know about what you are thinking! And thanks to FreddyChi for following this Story!

Stay tuned! And have a nice day or night! :) xxx


	10. misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Hum Tum.

Chapter 10

Warning: Asakura Yoh could get on your nerves, continue reading at your own risk!

 _ **misunderstandings**_

 _Six month later- Tokyo_

All friends and family members have gathered to celebrate the engagement. Some would say they were engaged in a rash act. Some would say they should wait another year with the wedding. But the two lovebirds wanted to marry as soon as possible after he proposed to her. And that meant that the engagement party took place only one day before the wedding. Thus, the engagement party and the trial dinner for the wedding were planned on one day.

The groom to be, smiled lovingly at his fiance, who smiled back in the same manner.

His best man gave him the ring „Hey, now you can still change your mind.", he whispered. The groom raised an eyebrow and took the ring without even trying to remark.

„Stop it!", a blond hissed only for him and the groom to hear. „Sorry…", he whispered back, before shifting his attention back to the groom and watched as he slid the ring on his fiance's finger. „Too late for you.", the best man whispered again and felt how someone pinch his side. „Ouch!", he rubbed the sore spot.

The guests clapped and congratulated the newly engaged couple, Ren and Jeanne.

Yoh watched the couple dancing on the dance floor, while he was sitting at the bar. It was not that he was not happy for his friend. He had not seen Ren so happy for a long time. And if you asked him if they acted precipitately when it comes to the bond of marriage. Would Yoh deny it, because he was convinced that if both partners wanted the same and their convictions were in agreement, then they could marry as fast as they wanted, without the need of explaining themselves. However, he had planned Ren for Anna and Jeanne had ruined everything.

Sighing, he turned his gaze to a certain blond girl on the other side of the hall talking to some of the guests, wearing a long red backless dress, which emphasized each of her curves. Only now did he realize how pretty she looked this evening. How her long blonde hair, which reached the middle of her back, shone golden in the light of the chandelier. And how delicate her facial features have become over the last few years since their first encounter. Suddenly Anna turned her eyes to Yoh. He could swear her amber eyes lit up as they met his brown eyes, at least for a second. Anna did something he did not expect, she smiled. It only lasted for a few seconds before she returned her attention to the person she was chatting with, but it was long enough for his heart to skip a beat. His face heated up, but he shook his head to clear his mind. _„I should find somebody fast for Anna, I don´t know how long I can hold myself back"_ , he thought and turned his attention back to his abandoned glass.

„Daydreaming again, Otouto?", a voice called out, leaving Yoh startled at the familiar voice.

Yoh turned around hastily „Hao?! But what are you doing here?", he blurted out.

The older brother raised an eyebrow and seated himself next to Yoh „So what? Ren invited me and I came, what else naive Otouto?"

„I didn´t mean that, you were so busy the last few years. I just did not expect to meet you so suddenly here.", Yoh explained grinning.

„Yoh, I have to travel from one country to another and conclude contracts there with other companies. My scheduler is full and I'm lucky enough to be back here for a while. I have no time to announce my visits. My schedule can change any second. I have to stay flexible", replied the older brother and ordered a drink. „Unlike you, my job is important.", Hao smirked and and brought his drink to his lips.

Yoh sweatdropped „Hey, I'm in the entertainment industry! My comics make millions of people laugh every day! I'm so successful that I even work on a book!", he defended himself.

Hao smirk just widened „As I said, my job is more important."

„Haaaooo!", Yoh whined and noticed Hao's intense look at a certain girl.

„Hey Otouto, who is this blonde goddess over there?", he asked and pointed with his chin at the person.

„That´s just Anna, but I bet she is not your type…", Yoh said nervous and sweating. _„Please do not…"_ , he thought.

„Do not tell me this is the Anna that you've been telling me over and over again all these years.", Hao asked slowly with a stern voice.

„Yes, she is…", the younger twin replied nervous.

„And she's also the one you have been trying to hook up with Ren?"

„Yeah…"

„Are you insane?!", Hao blurted out louder then intended. „Why did you never try to get closer to her?!"

„I have, but it is not that easy!", Yoh said and placed his forehead on the bar counter.

„Since you seem to never try to get closer to her. Then you will not mind, if I try my luck, do you?", he asked and smiled innocent.

„Don´t you dare!", Yoh called out and rose from his seat.

Hao blinked „Come on! You even tried to pair her up with Ren, so I am going for her.", he said, swallowing his drink in one gulp. „Wish me good luck, Otouto!", he winked and before Yoh could say something, he made his way to Anna, leaving Yoh dumbfounded behind.

* * *

„Hi!", Hao greeted the blonde.

Anna glanced briefly sideway at him „Yoh?", she asked before she examined him more closely „No, you are not Yoh."

„No, I am not Yoh, but his twin brother, Hao. I am the older one.", he smiled.

Anna raised an eyebrow „Yoh never told me that he has a brother…wait…", suddenly she remembered their first meeting, when they were in Amsterdam and Yoh told her about the lies that boys tell each other and that Hao was the one telling Yoh these things. So to speak, the cause of their first fight stood right in front of her. She got the sudden urge to slap him across the face, but hold back. „Is that so?", she asked and shifted her glance to the bar, were Yoh stood. She noticed his intense glance at Hao and her. She wondered if he would get jealous. _„Maybe I should find it out.",_ she thought.

„Actually, to be honest, it is clear that we are twins. However, I am the better looking one.", he told her and propped his arm against the wall and leaned closer down to her.

Anna smirked „The better looking one, huh? So, Hao was your name, right?", she asked and he nodded, while sending her his most charming smile. „So, what are you doing for a living?", Anna asked and looked up to meet his eyes.

„I am working in the field of International business. I travel around the world and do some business with other companies….", he told her about his carrer, but Anna paid no attention to his words. Her thoughts circled around a certain brown-haired boy and whether he was able to get jealous or not.

Suddenly she put a hand on his biceps and squeezed lightly „Wow, are you working out?", she asked and glanced sideway to the bar. „Yes, I am working out in the gym…", Hao told her, but again Anna did not listen to a single word he told her. Instead she studied Yoh´s reaction and saw how he tightened his hold on the bar counter. She smirked to herself and dropped her hand from his arm.

She looked back up at Hao „…more regularly, but my job does not allow that.", he contiued. What he was talking about? Anna had no clue, but that was not important right now.

„So, what do you think? Shall we two not leave this lame event and have some fun?", Hao asked her and took a few strands of Anna´s hair to play with them, while he smiled at her cheekily. Suddenly, Hao felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around.

„Hao, do you mind if I talk to Anna for a while?", Yoh asked with a smile, but Anna could tell that there was a vein popping out of his forehead. And without waiting for an answer from his brother, took Yoh Anna's hand and dragged her to the bar. Anna could not suppress the smile that spread on her lips _„Asakura Yoh can be jealous after all!",_ she cheered in her thoughts.

Hao leaned against the wall and crossed his arms while a smirk appeared on his lips „I knew it, Otouto. I hope you do it right this time.", he whispered to himself.

* * *

When Yoh and Anna arrived at the bar, he ordered them a few drinks. „I do not understand Ren and Jeanne.", he started and glanced at Anna, but she was just smiling and apparently not listening to him like she was daydreaming. „Anna!", he said louder to get her attention. She blinked and looked at him questioningly „Hm?"

„Ren and Jeanne.", he repeated, causing Anna to frown. „What do they have in common? They are totally different."

Just now he showed signs of jealousy and now he just changed the subject casually? If he had not dragged Anna away in time, Hao would now have a handprint on his right cheek.

„Yoh.", she started in a stern voice. „Ever heard of it that opposites attract?", she ask and raised an eyebrow. He nodded slowly and she sighed „There are many who are convinced that a relationship works best, the more different the man and the woman are. For what is missing the women is supplemented by the man and what is missing the man is supplemented by the woman. And this is called a perfect marriage.", she told him as it is obviously.

„Incredible Anna, you must write a counselor about that. _´Proper rules of a marriage´_ of Anna.", he said with a cheeky smile. Anna bid her bottom lip to suppress a laugh, because of his sarcasm and smacked him on the back of his head.

„Seriously! It would definitely be a bestseller.", Yoh laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

„Attention please!", a female voice called out, cousing for Anna and Yoh to turn around. „I am so happy!", Jeanne started, while Ren approached his slightly drunk fiance. „And you know why? Because I got engaged today!", she cheered and pointed at the ring on her finger. Everyone else clapped.

„And that Ren and I are together now, was only possible by a single person!", Jeanne continued, while Anna smiled at Yoh, who only got nervous by each second passing by. „Should I tell you? Only because of Anna!", Jeanne called out and pointed a finger at Anna. The blonde girl narrowed her eyebrows sceptically. What was Jeanne talking about? Was she so drunk that she just talked nonsense?

„If Anna had fall for Ren and Ren for Anna, then we would not celebrate our engagement today.", she continued and wrapped her arms around Ren. „Yoh tried everything to hook them up!"

Now Anna understood everything. Why Ren picked her up at the airport, why Yoh left her alone with him and why Yoh asked her what she thought of Ren. The person who she opened her heart to, has betrayed her.

Without hesitation, Anna left the hall. Her eyes were burning and her heart ached.

„Anna!", Yoh called after her, but Anna ignored him and he followed her into the Women's restroom, were he appologized to a few women for walking in. There he saw how Anna took a few paper tissues, her back facing him. He stepped closer until he stood directly behind her. „Anna…", he started softly. „Anna, please let me explain.", he said and wanted to place his hands on her shoulder but she turned around abruptly.

„How dare you?!", she screamed at him. That was the first time he saw tears in her eyes and it was his fault. „You have no right to play with my feelings!", she continued in a trembling voice.

„I just tried to arrange a wedding…"

„Wedding?!", she screamed again and cut him off. „You know to well that I don't want that! I live only in Paris, because I know that there nobody tries to hook me up! I do not understand this! Are women worth nothing if we are not married?! Do you think a woman's life only makes sense when we are at the side of a man?!", she asked in a angry voice.

„What else do you want to accuse me of?", Yoh asked, he did not know what else he should do, besides letting her have her grief.

„You, of all people! I never expected that you would behave like everyone else! I thought you were my friend!", she blurted out.

„Oh come on Anna, it was not that bad.", he tried to calm her.

„Maybe not for you, Yoh! But this is about my life! My life, do you understand?! This is not funny, Yoh!"

„And what now? Do we want to argue forever?!", Yoh asked, his voice getting louder.

Anna blinked to prevent tears from falling, at the sudden change in his voice „Just forget it! You do not understand a word of what I'm saying anyway!"

„Of course I understand what you are saying, Anna!", he said as loud as she did. „But I thought you and Ren…"

„Ren and me?! What makes you think that? What did you think you were doing?! Did you ever think about what I want?!", she screamed and turned around.

„I just want you to be happy, Anna!", he said loud.

She turned around again „Do you think I would have been happy with Ren?!", Anna screamed.

„Do you think you could be happy with a guy like me?!", Yoh shouted back.

Anna paused and looked at him with wide-open glassy eyes.

„Come on! Tell me!", he asked in a loud and mad voice „Why don´t you answer me?!"

Anna shook her head lightly „Just leave me alone…", she whispered in a trembling voice and walked pass him.

„Listen Anna…", he walked behind her.

„Don't you dare to follow me!", she screamed at him one last time, before she walked out the door, leaving Yoh behind.

He slammed his fist into the wall before he leaned his forehead against it. _„What have I done?"_

 _ **\- To be continued-**_

* * *

 _ **xxx**_ I know, Yoh screaming at Anna?! What the ...?! Please forgive me for doing that to Anna. Sh would probably just slap him in the Anime or Manga, when he would scream at her, but this is AU, sooo...and I warned you at the beginning xD Anyway I hope you liked the part with Hao! It was so Fun to write him and I hope I have portrated him as he is!

I am thanking Leslietendo for helping me with a few ideas! And Khatal, AnnaAsakura12 and FreddyChi and Leslie for your Reviews! I hope you liked the chapter and are excited to read the next one! As always am I sorry for any language mistakes!

And I hope to read Feedback from you guys! I appreciate every word you are typing! :)

Stay tuned! _**xxx**_


	11. A night under the starry sky

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King or Hum Tum

Chapter 11

 **Warning: This Chapter is rated M!**

 _ **A night under the starry sky**_

With red eyes, Anna ran to the exit. Her vision was blurred, because of the tears that formed in her eyes. She could only move as fast as her high heels allowed her. On the stairs, she almost stumbled over a person who came towards her.

„Anna?", the person asked, after noticing her red eyes, but the blond girl just walked further without responding. „So, in the end you have fallen for each other, hm?"

Anna stopped abruptly and turned to face the person.

„Yoh was right, women and men can not be just friends.", Ren continued and and walked down some steps until he was at eye level with her. „At some point, love always comes in between.", he stated in a calm voice and watched her reaction, but she only looked away. „Come on Anna, how long do you two want to hide your feelings for each other?"

Her eyes widened and she looked up.

„If you expect Yoh to make the first move, forget it.", he sighed „Probably this idiot does not even know he's in love with you.", said Ren, causing Anna to frown. „Believe me, no one knows him as well as I do. And since I can remember, he forgets my birthday, but remember every word you said.", a gentle smile appeared on his lips „If that is not love then what it is then? He loves you, Anna."

She felt new tears forming in her eyes.

„With much luck, true love meets us once in a lifetime. You've been more than lucky, you've met true love twice.", he smiled one last time at her and made his way upstairs.

Slowly Anna sat down on the stairs. The tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably. She put her hands on her mouth and sobbed. _„No, I also meet true love just once in my life. It has always been Yoh, always… and always will be him."_

* * *

It was raining heavily that night. Yoh found himself outside of the building where the engagement party took place. There he joined a few men, who were drinking, while they were protected from rain by a pavilion.

„I tell you guys…I'm not a nice guy. I am anythingss but a nice guy. Espechially not, when it comes to women.", the brunet mumbled.

„He is one of us!", cherred one oft he drunk men.

„You know what I mean! Forh thhe first thime in my life… Iwantedtodosomethinggoodtoawoman!", Yoh told them, his words tumbling from his mouth in a rush of barely distinguishable syllables, while he swirls with his arms in the air. „Ih reahlly worked harddd. Was that whrong from mee?"

„Naaa…", murmured the guys back.

„Well, apparently it wasss! It was a mistak…", mumbled the brunet and took a sip from his glass. „A big mistake…", he repeaded and took a deep breath.

„I brokhe her heart… she cried… her eyes…", Yoh said breathlessly and placed his hand on his chest „H-her heart has filled with tears…and it's my fault alone.", he confessed and wiped tears away, angrily.

„Your fault?", one of the guys placed a hand on his shoulder. „That was not nice of youh."

Yoh looked up „I do not get it… when she cries, when her tears flow down her cheeks. Why does it hurt me so much…", Yoh placed a hand on his chest, on the side where his heart beats „…here?",he dropped his hand to his side. „It's her eyes, her tears…", he sighed „Why is it hurting..?", he said in a trembling voice and pounded his fist on his chest. „Is that fair?", he asked in a louder voice.

„No!"

„She sheds the tears and I have to endure the pain, is that fair?", Yoh stated in a mad voice and took another sip. "It would be much fairer, if I have to shed the tears and have to endure the pain.", he mumbled. „That would be fair, much fairer…", he whispered. „Understood?", Yoh asked the guys around him.

„Understood.", they anserwed.

The brunet sighed „What do you understand? She said I would not understand anything…", his eyes became unfocused. „But why do I know exactly that she is unapproachable to me? So unapproachable…", he sniffed.

„Yoh…", a female voice called out. He stopped and turned around. His wide opened eyes met a pair of amber-colored eyes. There stood Anna in the rain, holding an umbrella. Yoh shifted his attention back to the boys „Put the glasses away, in the presence of a lady, we should not drink."

Anna approached him and he shrugged his shoulders, while his back faced her „But I can drink, after all I'm not a good guy."

Anna took the glass out of his hand and spoke softly „Yoh, let´s go home."

„Anna…", he rose from his seat. „I am not a good guy… not a good guy.", he mumbled and walked next to Anna as they walked down the street.

Every now and then, Yoh stumbled, but Anna catched him in time. It was hard for her to keep him under her umbrella the whole time, but his smoking was already soaked. Sighing she tried to get a taxi, but they just drove passed them. „Idiot!", Yoh called after the taxi and she held him back from walking on the street. „Yoh! You have really chosen the best moment to get drunk. Maybe you should eat something.", she stated and dragged him tot he next snackbar, which was still open at this late hour.

* * *

„Look Anna, the beach! Let's go down there!", Yoh called out and smiled at Anna. She just raised an eyebrow. Apparently he feels better after he ate something, he even could walk by himself again and it also stoped raining.

„Yoh.", she started in a serious tone „You're drunk, you better go home."

„Na, I'm feeling better, thanks to you.", he replied and took her hand gently in his and guided her down to the beach. Anna blushed at his bold move by just taking her hand in his warm ones _„That's just because of the alcohol."_ , she thought.

When they arrived at the beach, he let go of her hand, to her regret. Instead he stuffed his hands into his pants pockets, closed his eyes and inhaled the salty air that brought the sea with. A warm wind surrounded them and Anna sighed with relish. She took off her shoes and looked at Yoh, but he still had his eyes closed. She dropped her high heels and walked to the water, where she lifted the skirt of her dress before she went into the water and shuddered as the cold water touched her feet. She looked up into the sky and noticed that the rain clouds were already passed, leaving the sky starry.

Meanwhile, Yoh opened his eyes and noticed that Anna was not standing beside him anymore. Raising his head to face forward, he noticed her standing in the water. Her long red dress gathered in her hands and held it above her knees as her feet soaked in the water, revealing her creamy legs. Lond strands of blonde hair fell over her back as she looked up into the night sky. His eyes softened at the sight of her. Then a smirk crept on his lips and before he could think about his next action, he got rid of his shoes and moved forward, uncaring of the water that soaked his pants. He stood next to her and splashed with water. „Stop it, Yoh!", Anna said warning as he splashed her with water, but he just grinned. „Alright, bring it on!", she smirked and wiped some drops of water from her face. She let go of her skirt some time ago, regardless of whether her skirt is soaked in water. Laughing, they splashed each other, even if Yoh´s smoking was already soaked by the rain.

Suddenly, moved Yoh forward and wrapped his arms around her waist, before lifting her up and twirling them around. Anna was startled and wrapped her arms around his neck out of reflex „Yoh!", she screamed, which made him laugh. But since he was still slightly drunk, he lost his balance and stumbled and they landed in the sand. However Yoh managed to turn around in time to prevent him from landing on Anna.

„Everything okay, Anna?", a concerned Yoh asked, while his arms still lingered around her waist. Anna smiled „Yes, because I fell on you, idiot.", she told him and looked into his warm eyes. Only now, they noticed how close they were to each other. How they bodies were pressed flush against each other, how their breath tickled on each others skin and how their heartbeads speeded up. Now, Ren's words circled through Anna´s mind.

„ _If you expect Yoh to make the first move, forget it."_

And without hesitation Anna lowered her face and pressed her lips on his. He reacted almost instantly and moved his lips with hers, kissing her back and deepen the kiss. The immediate heat she felt from his burning kiss spread through her body like wildfire.

Yoh turned until he lay on top of her, his lips still on hers. He licked with his tongue over her lower lip to ask for entrance. In response she opened her mouth, inviting him, enticing him, letting him taste every bit of her. He placed kisses along her neck, sucked on her throat and planted greedy kisses everywhere as he ravished her. She released a moan and tangled her hands in his hair as she felt Yoh´s hands roam over her body. As he draw his hands upward her thigh, pulling her closer, did he realize that he wouldn't be able to stop touching her now. His hands found the zipper of her dress and he hesitated. Yoh glanced down at Anna and saw the blush on her cheeks and that hazy look in her eyes. In response to his silent question she kissed him hungrily and he took off her dress and threw it aside, carelessly. Anna took off his jacket, unbuttoned his shirt to let her hands roam over his biceps, his chest, his abs till she reached his belt and unfastening it.

With his lustful look, he caressed her, his hand run up her sides, caressing the underside of her breast, around her waist over the lower back, down her thighs. Every place he touched seemed to have caught fire. And she was yearning for more. Soon, his hands unclasp her bra and one by one the rest of their clothes landed in the sand besides them.

His tongue was suddenly on her ear, his hand on her breast and his legs between hers. „Anna…", he whispered and nipped her lower lip before placing wet and soft kisses down her throat, down her chest onto her breast. Anna cupped the back of his head as he flicked his tongue and felt her harden with every second he did so. „Yoh.", she moaned.

Yoh paused as he heard how lovingly his name escaped her mouth. He looked up, she was breathless, her eyes heavy-lidded from pure passion, while her face was flushed. Yoh moved to her lips and nipped on her bottom lip „Say it. Say my name, Anna.", he ask softly and run a hand down her inner thighs. „Yoh.", she whispered against his lips before kissing him. He groaned into her mouth as she rocked her hips and felt her wet part against his arousal. And he proceeded to kiss down, along the hollow of her throat and dropping a kiss to the underside of her breast before moving lower. She felt his hot breath escape his mouth when a tongue rasped against her clit. Anna arched her back as Yoh gripped her thights and slit his tongue in side her. He groaned at the taste of her, while she leaned her head back, eyes unfocused „Yoh! Oh…Yoh! Oh my…", she tightened her legs around his head and rocked her hips against his face, feeling a fire storm sweeping through her as Yoh sucked on her clit.

She was breathing heavily, her faced flushed and her eyes heavy-lidded as he hung over her again. Yoh smiled „You are beautiful.", he whispered as he stroked some strands of her face. „Yoh.", she said softly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and brushing their lips. „Please…", she pleaded. „I want you… now."

He paused, but when she nipped his ear and kissed his neck, all his doubts disappeared and he kissed her passionate. Anna kept her eyes closed, her lips constantly searching his, her hand buried in his dark locks as they kissed again and again, their lungs burning for oxygen. Finally, he gripped her hips and slipped inside her. „Yoh.", she moaned into his mouth, while digging her nails between his shoulder blades. „Ugh…Anna.", he groaned as she rocked her hips in time with him.

She moaned and whimpered in his arms, while he growled equally loud, completely absorbed in the ecstasy of loving her. And with a last trust, a final loud cry he came and she with him. Their eyes locked, as they panted hard. He pulled out, making them both groan and he collapsed tired next to her.

Anna curled up next to him, a smile adorn her lips and she closed her eyes as fatigue took over her. Yoh wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the forehead before he closed his eyes.

 _ **-to be continued-**_

* * *

xxx This was the first time I wrote a Lemon, People! If it´s bad then I am really sorry xD I also don´t wanted to go that far and write something like that, but yea... I tried really hard with this Chapter and that´s why it took so Long for an upload! :)

Anyway, the Story is going to end soon! And as always sorry for any language mistakes, but english is not my first language :) And please no Flames for the Lemon part, guys! Please let me know what you think about this Chapter! And have a nice day or night! :3 xxx


	12. The morning after

Disclaimer: I do not own Hum Tum or Shaman King.

Chapter 12

 _The morning after_

The first sunbeams of the morning tickled on his eyelids. The cool air of the early hour surrounded him, but he was not cold. Slowly, he tried to open his eyes and realized that it was not as bright as he had suspected. But his eyelids still felt heavy and his vision was blurred. He blinked until his eyes focused. _The sky? Were am I?_ _Was I so drunk that I just fell asleep somewhere?_ _Did I actually sunk that low?_ He tries to get up, but something on his chest kept him back. The boy looked down and saw a bundle of blonde hair. His Eyes widened as he realize that Anna was cuddled up to him dressed in his shirt. Suddenly he remembered the events of the last night, which made him blush madly. „ _Did we really had..?Shit! How could I do that to her?!_ _At first I made you cry and now this… I am such an….and I thought I can not sink even lower…", He shut his eyes tightly and bit his teeth together._ „ _I have to wake her up. What if people will see us?"_

His gaze went to the sunrise, a brilliant display of reds and oranges over the Ocean. Yoh looked back down at Anna and studied her face. How her delicate light skin reflects the light of the sunrise, while her hair shines golden. How gentle her face looked, free of worries, while she slept. That would change when she wakes up. He was sure of it. „What would I give to wake up next to you every morning..?", he whispered and stroked some blonde strands out of her face, which caused Anna to stir and he jerked his hand back.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, blinked a few times and studied her surroundings before looking up at him. „Morning.", she yawned and placed a hand over her mouth.

„M-Morning.", he stuttered and felt his face warming up. _„Is she not angry? Surely she has not realized it yet…"_ , he thought and mentally prepared for the impact. Instead of the slap he expected, she rested her chin on his chest and looked up to meet his eyes. Neither of them said a word as if they were waiting for the other to say something. In the end, they only looked at each other. Yoh couldn't stand her intense glance any longer and dared to speak. „W-We...", he started, tried to sound confident, but failed. „We should get dressed… before someone will see us.", the brunet explained and saw something like disappointment in her eyes.

She rose from his chest, allowing him to move again. And without hesitation, he searched for his abandoned clothes. He tried to avoid eye contact with Anna as much as possible.

He fastened his belt and turned around to glance at her. She was still sitting motionless in the sand, yawning gleefully and rubbing her sleepy eyes. He sighed at her lack of interest in whether they would get caught or not. Suddenly his eyes caught a movement in the distance. He narrowed his eyes and saw a person jogging in their direction. Panically he searched for Anna's clothes in the sand and found her panties. „Here Anna!", he called out and and threw it to her, before he looked for her other clothes.

„Yoh", she started. „I can´t wear that. It is full of sand.", Anna told him, still sitting in the sand.

„Eh… T-Then put this on.", Yoh said and gave Anna her bra. He turned around with burning cheeks as he saw her unbuttoning the shirt. Anna noticed his sudden shyness and smirked. _„This Baka."_

The brunet fished her dress out of the sand and tried to get as much sand out of it as possible. Then he dared to glance at her, only to see her struggling with her bra clasp. At the same time the jogger came closer and closer. Suddenly, Yoh forgot his shyness and without hesitation he helped Anna close her bra. „Anna! We need to hurry!", his cheeks burned, but he pulled the dress over her head and pulled her up to close the zipper. Anna secretly smiled and gave Yoh his shirt.  
He put it on and nervously button up the shirt.

Anna sighed „What are you doing? You have buttoned it wrong, Baka. Let me help you." When she was done she smoothed some wrinkles in his shirt. In this moment, the jogger walked by, smirked and winked at Yoh, causing him to blush mady.

The blonde girl turned around, looking for her shoes. Meanwhile he looked for his jacket as his glance fell on Anna´s abandoned panties. His face heated up again „How can she just leave it here? Children will visit the beach.", he muttered and picked her lacy black slip up and stuffed it into his pants pocket. Anna noticed what he just did and smiled, but turned around before he realized that she was watching him. You shifted his attention back to the blonde goddess and saw her picking up her high heels. Unintentionally, he let his eyes wander over her body memorizing every curve, which was flattered by her silky dress. Immediately the memories of last night came up again. With a heated face, he approached her and put his jacket over her shoulders. „I thought maybe you are cold.", he explained and stuffed his hands in his pockets, while avoiding eye contact. „Thanks.", she smiled, but noticed his strange behavior. _„Why is he suddenly so shy?_ _He was anything but shy last night."_

Yoh called a taxi and they drove to Anna's house first. He said nothing and did not even look at her during the entire ride. His strange behavior drove Anna insane. Arriving at her house, Yoh got out first and opened the door for Anna. „Yoh? Are we going to the wedding together?", she asked. „If I make it in time, maybe?", he replied and laughed nervously.

„I'm waiting for you.", she smiled and walked to her front door, but stopped suddenly and turned around „Yoh?", she called.

„Yes, Anna?", he looked up to meet her eyes.

„Is everything alright?", she asked in a worried voice.

His eyes widened slightly, but he managed to smile „Everything's OK…"

Yoh smiled, but Anna realized that it was not a real smile and he was elsewhere with his thoughts. She nodded „Alright, see you later.", with that she walked inside the building.

* * *

„I am going crazy…", muttered Ren as he walked up and down. „I have never been so nervous." I know one should not curse in the church, but shit!", he shiffted his attention to his best man. „Where is Anna?"

„She probably will not come…", Yoh sighed.

„Why? did you two had an argue?"

„No… maybe she is busy."

Ren rolled his eyes. Yoh was a bad liar. The grom held an hand out „Where is my ring?"

Yoh tapped his pockets „Oh shit, I probably left in the car. I'll be right back.", he told Ren, stood up and walked to the entrance oft he church."

„Don´t curse here in the church on my weeding day, Idiot!", Ren called after him. „Dammit."

In the entrance to the church, he met the person he tried the most to avoid.

„Yoh?"

He stopped as he heard her voice.

„Hi.", she smiled.

„Hi…", he said breathlessly. The boy tried to say something, but did not find the right words.

„I thought you would pick me up. I´ve waited for you.", she said in a emotionless voice.

„I am sorry. I had to do something else…"

„Yoh! The ring!", hissed Ren and cut Yoh off.

„Eh… one second.", the brunet told Anna distracted and went outside. _„Surely she wants to go out of my way. I can't even face her…"_ , he thought.

„ _Idiot, the tie does not fit the shirt at all_.", she thought, while a small smile sneaked on her lips as she saw the violet shirt and the yellow tie. _„That was definitely the idea of the bride and groom."_

* * *

Yoh stood at the altar next to the groom. His eyes fixed at Anna „What does she think of me now?"

The blonde girl sat on a bench in the audience, her eyes were on Yoh „Why did it took so long for us to realize what we feel for each other?"

The bride enters the church.

„ _What happened… was wrong."_

„ _It was destiny.", she smiled._

Dear friends, we all gathered here to…

„ _I lost her forever…"_

„ _I never want to lose him…"_

… Maiden Jeanne and Tao Ren in the bond of marriage…

„ _Does this is the end of our story?"_

„ _Is this the beginning of a new story?"_

… until death divides you?

„I will."

* * *

The best man hugged his newly wed friend before he got into the car with his bride „Have a nice trip, my friend."

Yoh does not know how long he stood in front of the church, bound in his own thoughts, but apparently he was one of the last ones.

„Yoh.", a female voice called him. He turned around and slowly approached her.

„ _I don't know what I should say. Please Yoh, say something."_ , she thought and looked up into his eyes.

„I'm so sorry, Anna…", he started. Anna´s eyes widened slightly. „…believe me, I'm really sorry. What happened yesterday should never… I mean… It should not have come this far…", he took a deep breath „I am so sorry…", he whispered, his throat getting tight and he looked down. „We should get married now…"

„Married…?"

He looked up „Yes…we should probably marry."

„Why?", she asked in a soft voice, her throat felt tight. „Why do you want to marry me, Yoh?"

„Please do not get me wrong…"

„You get me wrong, Yoh.", she cut him off, her voice still soft and her eyes glassy „Do you have the feeling it was wrong?"

He was speechless „N-n… What if you got pregnant?", he blurted out.

Anna pressed her lips together and shook her head lightly „If you want to marry for the wrong reasons… then we should not commit the mistake and marry."

„Ann…"

„No, yoh.", she shook her head again, tears building up in the corner of her eyes „Everything is said… we do not have to lose another word."

And before the first tears could flow down her cheeks, she walked past him. And once again, they go their separate ways.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

* * *

xxx I know! first Yoh got it finally! Then I took so Long to upload and then I make such a mess?! You have all right to flame me UwU But stay with me, because Next Chapter will be the final one! Maybe, if I don´t Change my mind or get another Idea xD

I am thanking Leslietendo, AnnaAsakura12 and Khatal for constanly supporting me!

Stay tuned! xxx


	13. Final encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own SK or Hum Tum

Chapter 13

 _ **Final encounter**_

„Anna, what do you want with the suitcases? We're flying next week." The girl silenty approached her mother and seated herself next to her on the couch. Karenina noticed the red and swollen eyes of her daughter „What happened my sweetheart?", she asked and stroked some strands from the face of her daughter.

„Mom…", said Anna in a trembling voice, while she embraced her mother. „I will leave…", she whispered. „I don't know where and how long… Because of me, you were away for years from our homeland, your home with relatives and friends. I can not do that to you again. That's why I'm going to leave alone this time. Mom, I have to try to get by on my own this time…", Anna sobbed, while Karenina stroked her hair. „…without your help. I have to leave alone, please."

Anna´s mom placed a kiss on her head „Anna, my sweet daughter, wherever you are, that's where I'm at home. Do you understand? And that's why I'm not going to ask you where you're going, where we're going. I'll go with you. Wait, I'll pack.", she wanted to stand up, but Anna still clinging onto Karenina. „Mom…", she sobbed.

* * *

„Yoh.", Keiko called out and approached her son, who was sitting at the table and staring through the window. „Did you finish eating?", she asked and glanced over his shoulder „What's wrong with you? You have not eaten for two days, you see nothing and hear nothing.", she took a seat next to him „No message from Anna?"

He shook his head lightly.

„Did you two had an argue?", she asked, bt he just leaned back in his seat. „What else?"

Suddenly the phone rang. „Yoh, can you answer the phone?", Keiko ask, but he remained motionless. She sighed and rose from her seat and walked up to the phone „Yoh, what happened to you?", she reached the phone and picket it up „Hello?... Oh hey! How are you?"

Then the doorbell rang. „Yoh, can you…?", she looked over her shoulder and saw him again absently. She sighed „I am calling you back…", she hung up and made her way to the door. „Yoh! You do not listen, do not talk, do not answer the phone, do not open the door! You are like your father!", with that she opened the door. As she noticed who was standing there, her breath stopped and her eyes widened.

„He is my son after all.", Mikihisa stated and smiled. „May I come in?", he asked and keiko stepped aside.

„Yoh?", he called sofly as he approached his son. Yoh stirred and turned around to look at the person „Dad?", he rose from the chair and approached his father. „What are you doing here?", he asked stunned.

Mikihisa placed his bag on the floor „I drove directly from the airport to you.", he said in a calm, but sad voice. „How are you?"

„Quite well.", Yoh replied briefly.

Yoh´s father eyed him „Hm… are you sure? And how is Anna?"

„What do you really want?", Yoh asked instead of answering his question.

Mikihisa smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder „Come, sit down.", he told him and pointed with his chin at the chair. Yoh obeyed and sat down at the table.

Mikihisa took a seat next to him „Actually, I want to know why you are running away from your life.",he asked and studied him.

„What…?"

His father sighed „You know, my son… I have done many things wrong in my life and I still regret it everyday. I had the absolute loveliest, most beautiful and most charming woman in the world, but unfortunately I was not aware of that.", Mikihisa stated. Keiko stood in the doorway, listening to every word he said.

„And when I finally got it, I realized what I had lost. It was too late.", he leaned closer to his son „Normally, every dad wants his son to emulate him, but I pray every day that my son will never be like me. And sometimes I'm worried, that when I look at you, you might have taken over my mistakes. That you lost faith in a relationship because of me. But when I look at Anna, my fears disappear. Then I have the hope that she can eventually free my son from his shadow.", he spoke and studied Yoh´s reaction, but the boy´s face remained emotionless. „Anna called me in Paris yesterday. She said she will go away forever, unfortunately. She did not tell me more. But I got it, you're just like me, after all…"

„You know…", Yoh started in a soft, but firm voice „I love Anna so much… But how can she love someone who is like me?"

His father smiled „In this case we will never understand women. How can they love such idiots, like us? Exactly seventeen years ago, I broke the heart of a woman, who I should have appreciate more. Fate has given me no second chance… do not make the same mistake as I did."

Memories of Anna over the past last years flashed through Yoh´s mind. He realized how many chances he had already got, but never seized them. Yoh clenched his fists and stood up abruptly.

„Yoh, where are you going?", Keiko asked as Yoh passed her by. The boy stopped and turned around to look at his father „I am just like you. I also understand it only when it´s too late. But one thing I know. I will not wait seventeen years to tell her.", he spoke in a firm voice and glanced at his mother before walking away.

Mikihisa smiled and rose from the chair to face keiko, who approached him „Fate usually does not give us a second chance, we have to seize it ourselves.", she smiled with glassy eyes „Just like my son."

„Just like _our_ son, you mean.", he smiled back lovingly.

* * *

Yoh sat in his car and drove to the apartment of Anna's aunt, where she lived for the time in Japan. Again, memories of Anna flashed through his mind.

„ _We have been sitting side by side for about three hours and haven´t even introduced ourselves. Unbelievable, right?"_

" _But only if you stop annoying me. Kyoyama. Anna Kyoyama."_

" _Bond. James Bond."_

" _You what?! You were snooping in my pocket!?"_

„ _Why else should you pay for me?"_

" _Right... why else should I pay for you?"_

He can't help, but to smile as he remembered the events.

" _Do I understand that right? You are organizing an engagement party with your mother without even knowing who the bride is?"_

" _Stephen is no longer part of my life."_

Yoh picked up his cell phone and tried to call Anna but without success. He parked in front of the building and ran to the door, but Anna's aunt told him that she was already back in Paris. But he did not give up and made his way to the airport.

" _I have some ideas. I will let the two fall in love with each other."_

„ _Ever heard of it that opposites attract?"_

„ _I just want you to be happy, Anna!"_

„ _Do you think I would have been happy with Ren?!"_

„ _Do you think you could be happy with a guy like me?!"_

Hastily, Yoh wiped the tears away that run down his cheek.

" _Don't you dare mention my name after the children and Tommy! Otherwise I cut you into small pieces and feed you to Tommy!"_

" _All right! First you and then the children and Tommy! I love you the most and that will remain so."_

… _I love you the most and that will remain so._

* * *

„Tee or Coffee, sir?", a Stewardes asked.

The Boy looked up „Nothing, thanks… Eh, actually I would like to have a cup of coffee please, _with brown sugar and about two spoonfuls of milk.",_ he said remembering Anna´s words. „You know what?", he asked the Stewardes.

„What, sir?"

„I know she loves me."

* * *

Arrived in Paris, Yoh immediately made his way to Anna´s boutique. But it was closed and cleared. With a bad feeling in his stomach, he run to Anna´s apartment.

" _Some only need a single look and others many until they..."_

" _Listen Yoh! I will not say it again... but maybe I will miss you."_

Instead of Anna, a women opened the door „They do not live here anymore.", she told him. Yoh nodded and walked away from the door. He glanced one last time at the building in which Anna lived for several years. _„That´s it? Is this the end of our story? Did I losed her forever?And it´s all my fault…"_

* * *

 _Present (six month later- Tokyo)_

„Many relationships break, because we do not really talk to each other and can´t express our feelings. If you have something to say… then just say it. Don´t wait too long. At some points, it´s too late.", the brunett told the reporters. „Anna, did not understand, that I love her… but that does not surprise me. I did not understood it myself. She left and I never got the chance to tell her.", he shiffted his glance to the books on the table besides him. „I do not expect fame or wealth, because of the book… I do not need these things. I just want to tell her how much I love her. That´s all."

„Do you have the feeling, that you will meet her again someday?", a reporter asked.

Yoh couldn´t help but to smile „Yes. Someday we will meet again. Luckily our life is long enough for that.", he spoke before he stood up and finished the Interview wordless.

With hands stuffed in his pants pockets, he walked through the park. Suddenly he felt raindrops falling onto his face and within seconds the rain got heavier.

„Rain in January?", he ask himself.

„It usually never rains in January.", answered a soft female voice.

Abruptly he stopped in his tracks, his eyes widened, his muscles tensed and he turned around slowly, praying that his brain did not just played a trick on him. There stood the only girl in the world, who was able to take his breath away. From her blond hair to her amber eyes and those cherry lips, he was afraid to forget about, the more time past.

„Did you expect something else?", she asked and tore him from his thoughts. „Whenever we meet…"

„Happens something extraordinary.", he finished the sentence for her and took a few steps towards her. „Have you read the book?", he asked softly and glanced at the book in her hands.

She nodded and approached him slowly.

„Did you liked it?"

Anna smiled „It reminds me of a friend. Did I ever told you about this friend?", she asked in a soft voice. Yoh shook his head lightly „Never."

„I met him many years ago."

„And did you two meet again?"

„He has become my best friend over the years."

„Until he fell in love with you… why did you left?", he asked his voice hitched in his throat.

Anna´s eyes became glassy „Because… he did not stopped me…", she said in a trembling voice.

„I think your friends is totally stupid.", Yoh stated and watched as raindrops run across her face.

Anna pouted „He is more then just stupid, but I don´t want you to talk bad about him."

„What else should I say?", he whispered standing directly in front of her.

„Tell me what you never said to me.", she whispered back and felt his breath tickled on her skin.

„That I love you more than Tommy and the kids together?", he smiled lovingly.

She grabbed him by the Jacket and pulled him closer towards her and said breathlessly „I hope so! Otherwise I will cut you into little pieces and…"

„Shh…", he placed a finger on her lips before he wiped the mixture of tears and raindrops from her cheeks. His hands lingered on her face as he placed kisses along her cheeks and jawline before captured her lips with his in a long heartfelt kiss. He broke the kiss to embrace her, to hold her close and to never let her go again.

„I love you Anna.", he whispered into her neck.

„I love you too, my sweet Idiot.", she sobbed into his Jacket.

„ _I told you, we´ll have a story together."_

„ _So, our story ends here?"_

„ _No, our story begins here."_

* * *

 ** _Epilogue_**

A married couple stood in front of a large window in the Nursery stock of the hospital, watching their newborn sleeping peacefully.

The husband had his arms wrapped around his wife and rested his chin on her shoulder, while a grin spread over his face. The wife rested one hand on the arm of her husband, while the other hand lingered on the cold glass of the window, a smile played around the corner of her lips.

„As adorable and beautiful as her mother.", he said and kissed the cheek of his wife.

„What are you talking about, Yoh? This time our child comes after her father. The same brown hair and those cute round eyes.", she stated with a smile and placed one hand on his cheek.

Suddenly, a nurse put a baby in the cradle next to the couple´s baby.

„Hey, who is that guy?", Yoh asked and pointed with his finger at the baby. „And why is his bed so close to our daughter´s?"

Anna frowned „C´mon Yoh, he is just born.", she stated and shifted her attention back to her daughter.

„You have no idea about guys. As soon as they are born, they have nothing else in mind than to flirt with pretty girls.", he told her and watched as the baby boy babbles. „See, Anna! He flirts with our daughter in a secret baby language."

Anna couldn´t help but to smile „Stop it already, you idiot.", she told him in a playful voice, which caused him to grin. He wanted to say something, but felt a tug on his shirt. He glanced downward and met a pair of amber eyes, the same one his wife had.

„Can I finally see my little sister?", the little boy asked impatient with crossed arms and a pout.

„Of course my baby boy.", Anna said with a smile. „Lift Hana up, Yoh.", she ordered.

„Yes, madam.", he said grinning before he bend down to lift his son up „Come here buddy."

Hana´s eyes lit up as he saw his little sister for the first time. Anna and Yoh smiled at each other at the sign of him. Yoh carried Hana with one arm, while he placed his free arm around Anna's waist. She wrapped her arms around Yoh and placed a quick kiss on his lips. The mother of two children rested her head on Yoh´s chest and caressed the cheek of her son.

Yoh was grateful for every day he could spend with his wife and children. No matter what difficulties they had to face, they would go through it all together. He was grateful for the second chance he had received and would not exchange it for anything in the world.

„Mom? Dad? Where do babies come from?", Hana asked, causing Yoh and Anna´s eyes to widen and they looked at each other. „Well…?"

 _ **-The End-**_

* * *

xxx Well, That´s the end! I finished my Second SK Story! Yay! I hope you all liked the ending and hope it was not that occ... I also hope the epilogue with hana was also sweet! And if you are wondering, why I didn´t gave Yoh and Anna´s daughter a Name? Well, I don´t know a good Name and Maybe you out there have some good ideas! Also I hope the Flashbacks were not confusing! Please let me know, what you think!

Anyway! I am thanking everyone for reading this Story, especially Leslietendo, Khatal, AnnaAsakura12, FreddyChi and eveccm91 for following and favouring this Story! I hope I will see you all again, when I upload a new Story! Till then! xxx


End file.
